Moon Shadow
by Dea Lux
Summary: While in the forests of Hyrule, Dark Link saves the life of Luna. Unknown to either of them, Luna carries a secret Ganondorf intends to use to end the line of the Heroes. Dangers and truths are discovered, some of which Dark Link never thought possible. Set after TP; Dark Link x OC
1. The Arrival of the Moon

**Author's Note: I removed Moon Shadow because the first time I had posted it I saw many mistakes (thought I reviewed it countless times) and the separations of POV between Luna and Dark had disappeared, making it a little confusing. Hopefully it will be better this time. ****Please Read and Review! It's IMPORTANT to me! This is my first fic so I am open to criticism or whatever people have to say!**** And not to worry, Moon Shadow **_**will **_**get better! One more thing : ****I do not own Legend of Zelda or anything that may belong to it!**

**[Luna's POV]**

_What in the name of all that was holy was going on?_

_Where am I? _

_What is this place?_

No matter how many times I asked myself these questions, I could never answer them. Yet, I couldn't help myself. I was so frightened that nothing else stayed in my head but that. I stood among trees and bushes, and saw the ivy cling to the trees' bark and wound up high into the canopy the upper branches made. _Trees! _ Where I lived everything was a barren desert with the occasional _mesquite_1. The ground was a soft blanket of grass that let out a sweet smell as I crushed it underneath my shoes and the aroma of wild flowers reached my nostrils as I moved along. I couldn't help but let out a frightened moan as I thought even farther. This was not right! The ground should have been hard and covered by countless rocks and pebbles covered in fine powder rather than the grass. Only a few weeds managed to survive the harsh 101 degrees that constantly ravaged my home in south Texas.

I was lost. I couldn't get around it. I had been driving on my way home from Corpus Christi with as much speed as possible and disregarding the speed limit altogether in my little black Ford Mustang. I'd been enjoying the road when I saw a strange red light that seemed to pulse with life. I was unsettled and, very foolishly, I stopped and got out of my car. What would my big brother say to that? Even in my dire state, I couldn't help but smile and feel ashamed as I pictured his reaction.

His dark brown eyes would be livid with fury and shine with a fire that instantly warned me of great danger that was not altogether dangerous. His huge sun-tanned hands would grip my shoulders, gently but firmly, and shake me just the tiniest bit. Ok, I was fooling myself. He'd rattle me until my whole frame shook but stop before he could actually hurt me. His lips would be frowning and twitching in a way that would make me want to cry because I knew of all the dark thoughts that were running through his head and were torturing him.

"_What were you thinking?" _he would ask and I would not answer. Instead, I would hang my head and try to avoid his gaze. Of course I would be unable to answer him. I had not been thinking at all! _"Look at me!" _ Big Brother would make me look at his eyes and then soften his quivering voice. _"What have I told you before? You could have been hurt! Something could have happened to you! Never, and I repeat, never do that again, little sister!" _ And with a weak nod of my head, Big Brother would release me and go away as he shook his head and ran a hand back across his hair as he did so when he was stressed.

So what had Big Brother always told me? Never stop unless you have to. Don't go over the speed limit (something I would always conveniently forget since he never followed THAT rule). Don't stop to give help. It could be a trap and land you in heaps of trouble. Try to always have someone with you when you travel for long distances. However, in this occasion, my travel buddies, had been unable to come so I had gone off alone and received an angry voicemail from him. Let's see… What else? What about if I ever got lost? With a sigh, I couldn't remember anything. It probably was that he believed me smart enough NOT to get out of the car. Oh! What had I gotten myself into?

Reluctantly, and with no clear idea of what to do, I looked again at my surroundings. Everything was alive and, I had to admit, beautiful. I had been walking unconsciously and had reached a little brook amid the forest. The water seemed clean and cold as it ran on downstream where I could hear it joined some river or turned into one. I could hardly see anything ahead of me. The trees clustered together and were wide and thick. The ivy covered them from bottom to top and a few vines swung here and there. The very little light that had made the forest look visible and make the many flowers look bright dressed in many colors was beginning to fade and I knew the day was coming to a close.

When it came to time, I was lost. Night had just fallen when I had seen the red light along the road home; but when I got out of the car and gone after it, I must have been knocked out or something of the sort. By the time I had awoken, resting down in the grass surrounded by the beautiful narcissus, it had been day and the slim yellow crescent moon had vanished. Now night had again come to cover the world and I, for once, dreaded its approach. As I continued walking, the light began to grow dimmer and dimmer until there was none left. The stars could not penetrate the thick canopy the leaves made and I was overwhelmed by loneliness. The stars would not have been able to help me. I was no expert when it came to my constellations and the navigation by the stars but their presence would have made a better company than the eerie silence that touched the forest. Not even the wind came to make the leaves dance in their branches.

So what was I to do? I looked around in vain in hope for some sign to help me decide my way but I was at a loss. What about the river? Where there was a river, there was bound to be a town or a city. Or at least I hoped so. That was something I had read in books and seen in movies. But what was I to do in the city? I could get lost in it too! There were criminals and evil people! Could I find a police station?

Oh curse me the moment I decided to leave the shelter of my car! I would've been home now! I'd be sitting in my sofa watching TV or studying for the next exam the Professor would give us. I'd be safe and bored with the occasional text coming to my phone from my friends. Tears sprang from my eyes and I couldn't help but despair! Mother must be worried sick! Maybe even Big Brother had called my cell phone a thousand times and gotten a little angry then worried. Eventually, he would have figured something was wrong and used his connections at the sheriff's to start a search for me. Oh, I was so bloody stupid! What would they find? Would it be an empty car? It probably had been hijacked by now. I had lost my keys and my cell phone mysteriously. I wanted to be _home_! My sobs didn't stop until I had a strange feeling.

A menace clung to the darkness and there was a sudden feeling of unease. The forest was silent but there was something wrong with it. The silence seemed to press all around and escalated my fear to panic. I squeaked and looked about. My eyes seemed to be able to decipher shapes all around but I had no clear vision of anything. And then a sense of dread came. My breathing hitched in my throat, making a funny sound as I exhaled. Perspiration covered my brow and ran down my neck and made my shirt cling to my body. I was aware that my legs shook underneath me as I slowly stood up from where I had fallen. My heart raced in my chest and it sounded loud in my ears. There was no way it could not be heard. Frantically, I searched for what I did not know. I stumbled a few steps back and fell again to the forest floor. And then I saw it.

Huge red orbs of light sprang in front of me. Some of the red orbs where higher than the others, and others were farther away from me; and then I could distinguish the shapes of some beasts. My first thought were wolves but, even in my panic, I never once recalled wolves having red glow-in-the-dark eyes, nor any creature for that matter. I stood rock-still and desperately hoped that they would overlook me or where vegetarians. My hope was dashed when a growl broke the silence and then others followed it. In an instant, I sprang up and began to run as never before in my life I had done. Had I been in a race, there was no doubt, I would have won the gold medal.

The growls intensified and turned to snarls as they pounded after me. I could hear a few snaps and feel hot breath on my calves. I cried out and forced my adrenaline-pumped body to go even faster. Everything was lost and turned into a blur as I ran. Something caught my sleeve and I shut my eyes but did not stop. A hot pain shot from my arm and I gasped. A strange sound entered the confusion of yelps and whines that I did not understand. It was of running water and I could even feel the coolness of it. It sounded like a pressurized jet of water shot out from a hose. A sharp whine cried out and what had caught my sleeve let go. The yelps suddenly turned to ferocious howls and barks and the chase sped up. Oh, heavens! I was reaching the end of my strength. The adrenaline had been exhausted from my body and it was only fear giving my feet wings. I was surprised I could run at all since I had not eaten anything all day and I had been starving. Branches wiped at my face and I could begin to feel hot pain in my face. A few times I fell but in the next bound I was up. Unconsciously, I was running along the water as I had at first intended to do. Then I felt a cold presence behind me and heard the snarl of something monstrously huge. Hot breath hit the back of my neck and I knew it was over. I couldn't run anymore. Vaguely, I had the vision of some enormous dog decapitating my neck with sharp teeth.

Just then, something caught my foot and I felt the entire world twist. My right ankle seared in pain and I screamed loud enough that I could hear an echo just before all sound was cut off. Cold entered my entire body like sharp knives stabbing every inch of my body. I was being trashed against some rocky floor and a new wire-hot flame pierced my left side. Fruitlessly, I struggled for breath and only inhaled water. I knew that I had been thirsty but, for all that was holy, this was too much! What had I done? For a moment I surfaced and breathed precious air before I slammed into something and the breath was taken out of me. The scream I was about to let go as the pain in my side renewed was cut off. Feebly, I clung to what I supposed was a tree trunk across what had turned into a river. My body shook with convulsions as it tried to keep warm but only managed to send disastrous waves of pain. The tree quivered and I imagined it was that monstrous beast coming to kill me. As I clung to the tree trunk, I considered letting go and let the river take me rather than be eaten to death. Perhaps it would be a better death. My hands began to slip and I did not make the effort to hang on to my grip.

"Do not let go!"

The sudden voice startled me so much that I let go but managed to cling to the bark by my very nails. A branch whipped at me by the sudden movement and hit my left side. Heaven seemed to have it for that particular spot right now. I screamed and felt everything slip into a darkness different from the night.

"H…help…me." What I had intended to be a loud plea turned out to be no more than an audible whisper. My throat was dry and raw, ironic to all the water surrounding me. The last of my strength was gone and my fingers slipped at last. Before I was swallowed by the torrent of water, a warm hand caught my forearm and I was pulled up. Pain wracked me but I was so far gone that I only managed a groan rather than the appropriate scream.

"You are safe now," the voice said. Even then, I couldn't help but notice the beauty of this voice. It was a male's voice and it was softly soothing. It was a little deep and, in a way, musical. What I imagined an angel to have.

The warmness from him seeped gently into me and I was so glad for it. My body continued to tremble and the pain, numbed by the cold, was doubling. He seemed to be walking carefully, aware that every movement he made wracked my body with a renewed slash of pain. Unaware of it, I had started weeping and I didn't know if it was because I was relieved I was safe or because I ached so much. My savior seemed to think it was the latter because he began to whisper. "It is all right. Hang on a little longer and I will make the pain go away. Din, I am surprised you made it that far. I would have imagined someone as tiny as you to have shattered all their ribs by the way you were slammed into that tree trunk." Well, it felt like it.

So what was my savior's name? I felt obligated to know the name of the person who had taken me from a watery death. What was he doing in the forest? More importantly, where in the world where we? I wanted to know how I had come to be in a forest I had never seen before in my life. Had I been kidnapped? What if there were bad people about, the ones who had kidnapped me? Would my nameless stranger be able to save me a second time? Oh heavens…

"Do not worry. You are safe. My name is Dark Link. You have nothing to fear," he said and I was soothed by that. Dark Link? What a queer name. But, somehow, it rang a bell in my mind, like I had heard it before. Had I heard his name before? His steps slowed down and I wondered if we had reached our destination from where he had saved me. Brilliance and a soft crackling suggested fire and warmed the air and illuminated the night. Dark Link lowered me into what seemed to be a cloth spread over the ground. I could feel grass and small little pebbles underneath the cloth that dug a little into my flesh. In another moment, I could hear him shake something and start muttering so low I couldn't hear but his voice sounded irritated. It wasn't long before there was a thudand he was back to where I lay. "Din, how did you survive and outran a pack of Wolfos?" he muttered.

What was going on? Where were the hospital wings? Where were the nurses and the smell of antiseptic that I absolutely hated? Wolfos? What in the world? Nothing of the sort lived along the dark lonely road in Texas! Wasn't he going to call the cops and alert them? Surely, he had some cell phone and he could dial 911, right? Oh, what now?

I was aware of something that tugged at me again and I was reminded of that monstrous beast. For a moment, I stiffened but then his voice came and pacified me. "Do not worry. You are safe now and I shall tend to you. I am afraid that this is going to hurt a little more before it gets any better." His words soothed me but it also distraught me! More pain was to come? How could it be possible? If I wasn't screaming was because I was so weary but I was aware of everything.

A hand caught my chin and someone was staring at me from crimson eyes. Dark Link's face was a little pale but not deadly or unhealthy. His face was framed by untidy black bangs that for some reason, it seemed to be arranged in an artistic way. Something peeked beneath his hair and I realized he had long pointy ears, each one with a small little silver hoop earring.

Oh, butter biscuits! This was not rational! How could it be that I had been saved by someone that wore realistic looking elf ears? And Wolfos? What in the world was that? How was it that I was here, in so much pain, and not in the comforts of my home? This was insanity! This couldn't be real! Then a sharp pain shot through, sharper than all the others! I couldn't help but scream and twitch as my side hurt unbearably. Yet, it had to be real! This pain couldn't possibly be a figment of my own imagination! "I am sorry," Dark Link apologized, "but your side had begun to heal and I had to break it again." I said nothing, concentrating really hard on catching my breath again as the pain mounted to extreme levels. Wait, how could my ribs have begun to heal already?

"What is your name?" he asked me in an effort to keep me focused but I shook my head.

"Whe-where am I?" I asked, instead and grew rock still. I had spoken but this was not my voice! My voice was a little too gruff for a girl's and, at times, it was high-pitched when it broke. Now the voice that I heard was silvery, like moonlight, and it had a sort of chiming-bell undertone.

Dark felt my stiffness and looked over to my face and I, as I concentrated really hard, could see reflected in his eyes my pale face.

Then total darkness overwhelmed me.

**[Dark's POV]**

"What in the name of the Goddess just happened?" I exclaimed as I just managed to catch the girl's head from smacking on the floor. I had to admit that past all the scratches and the bruises that were fading incredibly fast, the girl before me was a true beauty. The hair, now plastered with mud, twigs, and her blood, was a strange midnight blue and reached the small of her back. Her skin was an ivory moonlight white that seemed to have a shimmer of its own. Her eyes! I had never seen such eyes! The eyes of the unconscious girl had been the lightest silver! Who was she?

It was not every day that one walked among the forest and came upon a frightened girl running like the wind with a pack of Wolfos hot on her heels. Din, was I surprised. But, most importantly, I wondered what had come upon me to save her. She was strange, alien. I was sure that had it been anyone else, I would have watched the river swallow them. Why was she an exception? Moreover, I would have to deal with her constant fear. With the crimson eyes I possessed, I frightened a lot of people, even some of the bravest. For Din's sake, she had fainted at the first good look she had of me.

Curses filled my mind as I thought of what I had done and of what I had to do. Now that I had saved her, I would have to help her heal and return to wherever she came from, the sooner the better. Din knew I had no intention of being close to anyone. I was not worthy of having friends or people close to me, not after all I had done. With a sigh, I packed everything up and readied my horse so we could be off as soon as I got the girl. The Ordon Spring was not far and I would let the waters heal her injuries. If it had been only me here, I would be able to reach the spring in a matter of a few hours. With the girl, hurt as she was, it would take me the entire night.

_Din, what have I gotten myself into?... _

**[Luna's POV]**

"Wake up, little one!"

I opened my eyes to find the morning sun shining in my face. I felt absolutely terrible. My body felt as if a monster truck had run over it and I'd been laid down in a bed of needles while it had run over me. Above me, Dark Link was staring down at me with crimson eyes. His eyes seemed to be guarded and I wondered why it could be. It was as if he expected something. "Where am I?" I croaked and was glad because my voice sounded okay. Still a little silvery, but a lot closer to my real voice and that was very good. He sighed, satisfied for some reason.

"You are in the Ordon Province near the Ordon Springs," he answered and I trembled. Ordon Province? What spring? My head had begun to spin as I processed what he said. I had no clue of what he was saying and I made no effort to understand at the moment. I was glad to wake up and find him, though. It was a relief to find Dark Link. At least he was familiar in this strange predicament I found myself. Somehow, while I had been knocked out, I had decided that all this was very real. How could it not? Moreover, I knew I was nowhere close to home and the chances of going back would be slim, perhaps nonexistent. I didn't want to know for sure if that was true, so I would not ask to be taken home. Abruptly, I was aware we were on a horse. A horse? Yes, the constant sound of the hooves confirmed it. Besides, my left side hurt with each movement the horse made, something I had just noticed. "What is your name?"

"Luna," I answered and smiled inwardly. My mother, the mother who must be worried sick about me at this very moment, had said that when I was born, it had been a surprise when the doctor had announced I was a girl. Mother and Father had been expecting a boy and ran into a bit of trouble when they were asked for a name. Mother said that the first thing that popped into her mind when she looked at me was an image of the moon. With that, they decided to name me Luna. Mother was fond of calling me her little personal moon and would say that she expected any day now for me to come home with an astronaut to ask for her little moon's hand in marriage.

"Where do you come from?" Dark Link asked.

I looked away into the distance and watched the trees and the many flowers. There were birds of all kinds flying into the blue sky that was visible ahead. The sun rays here were different from the ones at home. The sun at home was strong. It burned very quickly and, especially in high summer, it was unbearable. The light was blinding and it hurt to be outside for long. The sunlight that surrounded me here was soft and gentle. It felt warm rather than the hot I was used to. I closed my eyes and felt a twinge tug at my heart. I knew what it was. I was homesick already. Even though I did not like much the sun at home, I missed it. The burning sensation had been familiar, unlike the warmth that I felt now. I missed the dry air that should have brought relief from the harsh sun but did nothing other than add to the hotness. I wanted _that _air. Not the cool breeze I was feeling now that carried the smell of many flowers I did not know. That alone should have been driving me crazy. I was allergic to grass and trees and other stuff. I had no reaction to it here. A lump formed in my raw throat and I sniffed. A few tears escaped my closed lids and I wiped them away.

"I don't know," I finally answered. It might have been foolish, but an instinct told me that the truth was not convenient at this time. Something held me back from saying Texas. Heavens, maybe the lack of oxygen I had sustained while in the river had damaged my brain somehow. I just hoped he would believe me. As much as I had accepted what was going on, nothing made sense. "I can't remember much. Only so little bit. Oh heavens!" I whimpered and I wanted to cry. I honestly didn't know what to believe anymore. I just wanted to forget everything right now. Something kept nagging me that if I was honest I could end up locked in an asylum. Even through my thoughts, I heard him whisper the word amnesia.

Dark Link was looking at me, cradled in his arms. I don't know how he was able to ride like that. He was an expert; that was apparent. Compassion and pity flooded his eyes and he nodded. "How did you get intothe forest?" he asked.

"I would like to know that," I answered. Well, that much was true. Heavens knew how I ended up there.

"What are you wearing?" he pressed. Maybe he suspected me already.

I looked at myself and was astonished at the state of my clothes. I knew I had been wearing a plain, black, cotton tunic but it did not look like it. It was caked with mud and torn at some places. My hands-never mind those! I did not recognize them. What had been jeans now looked anything but it. My shoes had been lost somewhere in my trip downstream. I could answer with a half-truth. "My tunic is ruined!" I exclaimed.

Dark chuckled and shook his head. "We have reached the springs, little Luna," he said.

"Ok," I said and I made to move but that was impossible without the wire-hot pain. "Oww!"

"Easy, there, little one," he said, "let me handle it." No sooner had he said that, and we were on the ground. I only heard the soft sound his boots made as he touched the ground, felt the small wind as we traveled from the top of the horse to the ground, and saw the sky overhead whirl. Carefully, Dark helped me onto my feet and helped me keep steady. But I cried out when I tried to move my ankle and wobbled. The pain of all of my body nearly made me black out but I managed to hang on. His arms wound around my waist and he helped move to the spring's edges. I was confused. The last thing on my mind was a day of fun by the waters. I wanted, for once in my life, a hospital so I could be treated for my injuries. As soon as the water touched my bare feet, I felt a cool sensation that gave me renewed vigor. When my ankle was submerged, a sudden warmness seeped into it to the very marrow of my bone. It felt that the very cells of the tissues of my skin were repaired and nourished by the clean spring water. Gingerly, I moved my ankle left and right and rotated it into a circle. I was thrilled that there was no pain at all to be felt.

"That feels better, thank you," I said, astonished. Heavens, was this some miracle water or something?

"You are welcome," Dark said. "I shall leave you here so you may bathe yourself in the healing waters of the spirit Ordon. If you need any assistance, do not hesitate to ask. I shall not be too far."

Without another word, Dark strolled away and went out of sight. Unexpectedly, I felt uneasy with him gone and really wished him to come back. I felt my eyes widen in confusion because I was not sure of what to do. The waters had healed my ankle on contact. Perhaps it would work the same way for the rest of my body. I was glad the waters existed. Every breath I was taking hurt my ribs and it was rather uncomfortable. I looked around and went around the rocks to have some sense of privacy. Awkwardly, I reached and began to pull off my shirt. The movement sent shearing pain so I stopped. My breathing sped and I leaned against the rock wall to compose myself. With a sigh, I reached and pulled again. Gingerly, I unclasped my brassiere and let it slip to the ground where it got soaked with the water. It felt strange to be topless out in the open. With another sigh, I unbuttoned my jeans and let it go down by itself. My undergarments came off and I wore nothing but my skin. The spring seemed to get deeper and I, after shaking off my jeans and everything, went deeper inside.

The warmth that I had felt in my skin now turned to a cool sensation that entered my very being as I submerged underwater. It felt nice to have all the water surround me. For a moment I was reminded of the water from the river, the feeling of despair as I fought for air, and the agony of the many injuries I had obtained. The memories vanished as I opened my eyes and saw the stone ground. Everything was bathed in a gentle blue light. The very light from the sun overhead seemed to be tainted by blue. I saw my hair float all around me and gasped out. The air I had been holding in came out and I swallowed some of the water. The cool sensation spread to my throat as it was healed and I went back for the surface. Ripples formed out from where I had broken the surface.

I just couldn't get around it anymore. My physical being had changed so much. My hair had turned to a midnight blue that shone clean now. All the mud had been washed away. My skin, that I had ignored earlier, was a warm moonlight white. I whimpered and waited for the water to settle around me. When it did, I could see a face I did not recognize. She was beautiful, no doubt about that. The face I saw was one that any super model would give up their souls to have. The only thing that seemed out of place was the pointy ears I reached up and touched. I staggered back and found a flat stone that made an appropriate seat. I sat on it and for a long time did nothing but look into the water and think of my situation.

**[Dark's POV]**

I ventured not far from the waters were I left Luna to set a camp and get a lunch ready for her to eat once she returned. As the night had progressed, I had come upon a sensation of immense curiosity about her. I pitied the girl because she had no idea where she was. The name Ordon was strange to her and made me think Luna was foreign. Her small size and bizarre clothing only confirmed it. I could not help but think that her beauty suggested some lost princess or something of the sort. Din, what was wrong with me? Many strange thoughts had run across my mind the moment she had stumbled upon my life.

I heard the sadness in her voice whenever she spoke and an idea struck me. Quickly, I put the idea out of my mind before I let the thought solidify in my head. Din! Luna confused me! I had no idea why, but I really wanted to protect her. It was irrational that I should feel that way towards her. After all, I had only met her and she was a stranger.

Yet, I could not help myself. The very sight of her made me want to protect her. Could it be her small size that endeared me? Maybe it had something to do with the prospect that she was lost and did not know a thing of what was happening or where she was. Nevertheless, it was queer I should feel this way. It felt like I had to protect a child. This train of thought brought a new question to my head. How old was she? Even if she was not Hylian, she looked very much like it. Her features made her ageless and I could not tell if she was 30 winters old or a millennia.

I heard her move in the water and wondered if she was done with the spring. When she did not appear I assumed she was not, after all. As I brushed Night's, my horse, already gleaming coat, Luna appeared. She wore her wet and torn garments. Without hesitating, I reached and pulled a set of women's clothes and boots I had obtained as part of a payment and handed them to her. While I stood one side of Night's side, she disrobed and changed on the other side, reappearing not long after. Her legs now wore white leggings meant for riding and her feet were protected by soft, black, knee-high boots. Her long unbound hair was wet and clung to her face so that it nearly looked black against her pale moonlight skin. The astonishing silver eyes she had met my crimson and the apples of her cheeks turned a rosy color. She smiled and came over to me, much to my surprise.

**[Luna's POV]**

I felt someone looking at me and saw Dark standing by his onyx horse with a brush in his hand. He eyed the clothes I wore and, after rummaging inside the bags on the saddle of his horse, he handed me some boots and some clothes. The sky blue tunic was just a little big but fit fine, nonetheless. I was grateful for the clothing as I was afraid of catching cold. Our eyes met and I felt my cheeks blush and a smile tug at my lips. On a swing decision, I headed over to his direction and bowed as I had seen in many movies.

"Thank you for your hospitality," I said and felt a little foolish as I straightened out from my bow. I'd never done that in my life but it seemed appropriate. Back in Texas, a simple 'thank you' sufficed but I did not know the customs of this strange and beautiful place that had waters that healed on contact.

"Is that something from your country?" he asked, looking at me carefully. I turned scarlet and looked away. He gently grabbed my shoulders and waited until I looked at him. He seemed relieved and anxious at the same time. What could be going on in his head? Maybe my charade of amnesia was not a good one. If so, I had to work at it. There was no way I would wind up in an asylum. "I meant no jest or offence. If I have offended you then I plead you to forgive my ignorance," he said gently. With a small smile of his own, he bowed and said, "You are most welcome." I couldn't help but giggle and bow again. This was silly but it didn't matter. I felt glad that at least I had one friend in this strange unknown land.

When we straightened out he looked over me with his eyes. I felt like I was being x-rayed and hugged closer the bundles of clothes I had in my arms. It was my only reminder of my world and I would not lose them or suffer them to be thrown away. "Um, is there any way I can keep these?" I asked nonetheless. Dark nodded and rummaged for a little in his saddlebag. Next he handed me what looked like a small bag. Gratefully, I slipped my clothes inside and closed the fastenings the bag had. It was simple brown leather with a long strap with a clasp. I slung it horizontally and clasped it shut. I'd keep this close until… Until what?

What was going to happen next? Where was I to go?

Dark had been looking at me and sensed my worries. "What is troubling you, little one?" he asked.

"Where am I to go? I don't know my way home. I don't know anybody," I voiced my thoughts and looked down at my booted feet. I'd always wanted boots like these back home but I'd never gotten any. It seemed strange I'd get my wish in this unknown land. What? So I get the boots in exchange for my entire world? That hardly seemed fair. I looked up to find him staring at me with intense scrutiny.

I gazed at him and tried to see what was on his mind. He really was very different from anyone I had ever known. There was just something about Dark Link that made me trust in him. I liked Dark Link. Really, I owed him so much. I couldn't help but smile at him again. It was just so easy with him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, after all.

While I had been sitting in the spring, I had come to terms with the changes in me. I accepted the change of voice, my body, my hair. But I just couldn't come to terms with losing everything I had known. Thinking on that made me feel gloomy again but I shoved that aside. I couldn't feel longing for what I couldn't remember, right?

"How old are you by the way?" he asked, breaking into my thoughts. Should I be able to remember that? "Right, you cannot remember. I am sorry," he said, mistaking my contemplating gaze.

"No, no, it isn't that," I answered. "I think I'm 20." It couldn't hurt, I think, to tell him that much at least.

"Can you remember what year you were born?" he asked. Again, I brooded over whether I should say so or not. To him it must have looked like I was trying to remember. To keep him thinking that way, I gently touched my right temple as if it hurt and closed my eyes. "Do not strain yourself, little Luna. It will come back," he said.

"Wait a little," I told him. "1992, that's the year I was born."It couldn't hurt, right?

"Din's Fire!" he whispered. His eyes searched my face and looked at me with a strange expression. "Do you know what year we are in?"He asked.

"2012?"I tried. Perhaps it was better if I shut up. Could I have slipped out? Oh, blast it! If I was to end in an asylum for telling him the truth, so be it. "All right!"I exclaimed. "Ï don't have amnesia!" He looked at me and there seemed to be a knowing look in his face. "You knew!"Oh, what a fool I had been! Of course! I was a horrible liar. He would have seen it from the beginning. Then, why had he played along? What was going on? "You believe me?"I questioned.

"There is no deceit in your eyes, little Luna.-he chuckled- Well, that seems inappropriate now, since in Hylian standards you're 715 years old," he responded. I felt my eyes widen in surprise as he said that. 715 years old! What was the appropriate term for surprise in Hylian? I'd heard him use one. What was it?

"Din's Fire!"I gasped. I didn't feel that old.

"Luna, you are in Hyrule now," he began and took me by the shoulders. "In here, we are immortal until we decide to join the Goddesses to the Sacred Realm. I, myself, am a thousand years old."

Dark was a thousand years old! He was immortal? Did that mean I was too? I would live on forever and forever? But-but my family back home was not! They were mortal and doomed from the moment they were born. I had been too but now I would live on and on, long after their names were forgotten. This revelation rattled me so much I was struck speechless. I felt the blood leave my face and I knew I had grown deadly pale. Alarm registered in his face as he looked at me and saw new tears brim over my now silver eyes.

"Luna? What is wrong? For the love of the Three, answer me!"He pleaded, cupping my face in his hands. I could only look at him as my tears continued to slide down my face and into his fingers. No sob had yet broken and I was absolutely silent.

My family! They were doomed and I was not! I would never see them again! I would never see my mother with her tired face and weary smiles. I'd never hear Big Brother's voice as he told stories of his day at the police academy or of the times that we were little. Never again would I watch my cousins' quarrel with each other and laugh at the idiocy of it. My hands and arms would never again hold my dear baby niece and I never would feel her small baby hands on my face as she touched my lips and gave me a sturdy smack on the cheek in one of her temper tantrums. The evenings with my friends at the movies were over. The laughs and taunts were gone and I had taken them all for granted. Oh sweetest heavens! What had I done to deserve such a thing? My hands gripped at my hair so tightly that my knuckles went a further shade of white and I finally sobbed out loud as a fresh torrent of tears rushed down my face. "Please Luna, for whatever you love the most, tell me what is wrong?" Dark pleaded in a panicked voice. I never would have imagined I'd ever hear him sound so out of composure. He struck me as the type of person to keep their cool through all but I didn't care at the moment. All I could do was continue to cry and then I pressed myself to him like I had done so many times before with Big Brother. That brought a fresh torrent and Dark grew really frightened. "Din's Fire," he swore and made me sit down on the floor with him. "Please tell me what is wrong?" he pleaded, stroking my hair hesitantly.

"I'm im-immortal, aren't I?" I sobbed into his shoulder. My silvery voice was muffled by the fabric of his soft black tunic so he listened closely.

"You have taken Hylian form and did not perish the moment you came to Hyrule. I would think so," he answered and stopped. "Immortality is not a bad thing, you know. It is just a matter of keeping up with the world."

I thought about that as I grew quieter but kept on hanging onto him. "I do not cry because I am immortal," I finally said after a moment of silence. "My family is not immortal." I moved back so he could see me. He knew I had been lying before but I just had to show him I was in earnest right now. "They are not immortal. They are doomed. What will I do when they are gone? How do I know they are still alive and well? For all I know, they could have been dead for more than a hundred years! How do I know they are safe? I miss them Dark! I miss them so much right now! How would you feel? How would you feel if you had been snatched away from everything you knew?"

He looked at me for the longest time as my tears ran out. Finally he answered, "I do not know the answers to your questions. I cannot say how I would feel because I have never been in that position."

"Well, I can," I sobbed and couldn't help but think that I sounded like a child. "It sucks."

He laughed with dark humor and wiped the last of my tears. "Yes, you would know. What I can tell you is that you have a friend in Hyrule. I will never leave you alone and I will see to it that you have everything you need," he assured. Since we were sitting down, I only bowed my head in thank you and then grew conscious that I must seem like a clinging child to him, a burden.

"I'm sorry I am burdening you," I apologized. "But I cannot help it. I need your help Dark. I'm sorry to ask, but I need it so bad right now." I hung my head ashamedly and turned away.

"You don't need to ask for anything. It is given and you are no burden," he assured. "The burden shall be me, though." I frowned at that and looked to the side so he could see the confusion in my eyes. He turned to look at me and said, "I am very curious of you world," he said and I understood. He wanted me to tell him of my world. Well, I owed it to him. My mood, slightly better, went downhill again as I remembered everything again. "That is if you are willing to, little one," he added.

I looked up at the shining sky to prevent a few tears from slipping out. I smiled grimly and wiped them away before they could set off others. "That would be nice," I nodded. Wait, hadn't he just called me 'little one' again? I thought it did not fit anymore. "Little one?" I laughed. And stood up when he did.

"Meaning no offense, Lady Luna," he said, "but you are rather on the short size." With that, he placed a hand gently on my head and gave it a pat. I frowned slightly and stomped my foot in mock anger.

"I beg your pardon, sir, but where I am from I am a little tall!" I retorted and smiled despite myself.

"Just one question, Luna, if you please," he said after he chortled for a little bit.

"Yes?" I waited.

"Why amnesia?" he asked.

"Oh," I knew what he meant so I answered quickly. "I figured that even in Hyrule it was not a common thing to just up and vanish; then turn up in a forest and be hunted by, what were their names, Wolfos. I have no desire to end up in an asylum." He pondered my words and nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps it is best to keep it that way with others," he voiced.

"Ok," was all I said and then followed him to where he made a fire. I hadn't realized it but I was starving. I gobbled the rabbit meat without second thought and felt incredibly grateful for everything. I was amazed that I had not cringed when he had told me it was rabbit meat. I would've thought that I would have minded the change from the processed food I ate back home.

As I ate, Dark began to explain life in Hyrule. He explained the three goddesses this land revered and of the many places that Hyrule had. After I finished, he recounted the wars of Hyrule and of the Hero of Time and all his descendants, of the Princess Royal named Zelda, and the King of Evil, Ganondorf. For some reason, I had the feeling when it came to the wars, Dark was not being completely honest but I let the matter go. He was kind enough to tell me what was I to expect from the people and of what was expected of me. It was a relief that I would not be walking in the dark. He stood from where he had been sitting and headed towards a tree with me following close behind.

"It should be easier for you," he said, climbing onto a tree. I stared bashfully up at him and wondered just how I would get up there. Like the gentleman he had proven himself to be, Dark offered me his hand and helped me sit with him on a tree branch.

"Why do you say that?" I asked him, truly terrified of what lay ahead of me. I should only look forward, not backward. I'd convinced myself of that as Dark explained to me the ways of Hyrule. If he remained with me, perhaps, just maybe, I could get through this. It was kind of startling how easily I had made my choice.

"Well, you have no red eyes to startle the ladies of the court or to make even the bravest noblemen jump back," he answered and a bitterness entered his voice. Now it was my turn to feel sympathy. Yes, he would know more about that than I did. It was very unfair, really. Dark didn't look scary at all. His crimson eyes were saddened at the moment and I felt angry.

"You tell me which fool is bothering you. They'll find my foot down their throat," I joked and was answered by his half-smile. Truly, he was so kind. "Well, we shall see how it goes," I said after a silence.

"So," he broke the silence that had followed my words. "What would you be doing right now in your world?"

I thought a little about it before I answered him. "About now would be around seven in the evening. I would be alone in the living room sitting at the computer, watching a movie in the plasma, or be at my room reading a book. It's summer so I have vacation from school; because of that I would be looking at my books and see which was the one it had been a while since I had read. I have only a small amount of books so I constantly have to search for new readings. "

"Mother would be cooking in the kitchen, getting ready for dinner for the both of us. Most of the time it's something simple like a fried egg and a soft drink. If she was in the mood, she would cook something really tasty like lemon chicken with mashed potato and orange rice. It was always the two of us in our little kitchen with a table for six people but because it was pushed up against the wall only four could sit comfortably at it. The kitchen would be warm to the point where we would sometimes sweat as we ate, especially if it was spicy wings with mashed beans."

" Afterwards, I would go to my room, fetch a new set of clothes and take an hour-long shower. Afterwards, I would sit outside in the rusty white chair we kept at the front of the house and just look up at the sky. For a long time I'd watch the stars and I'd always get the feeling the earth was round. The times that the moon was out were the best. Evenings at home were a lot cooler than the days, you know. The moon was so bright I could see everything around me. I had poor sight and needed glasses but with the moonlight there was no need for them. The wind was a lot cooler, too. I could hear it run through the laurels that surrounded the house and make the leaves dance as it pleased. It would make me shiver and I'd be glad to feel it against my skin."

" A little afterwards, Big Brother would come home, weary from much toil, with his wife and my niece. He'd eat and either linger in the living room for a while or go upstairs to sleep the night away.-I smiled at that at some insider joke-I would still be there and I'd be hanging out with two of my cousins. They would be playing a video game in the 64 or something and have small idiotic quarrels that would have me laughing. Sometime after midnight, I'd get sleepy, shoo them out, lock the doors, and go to bed. Often I slept with music all night until late in the morning next day."

After I finished talking I fell silent. As I had spoken, I had nearly forgotten I had been speaking to him. I could see myself with my mother at our table. The kitchen is small with the dining room attached. She would be sitting at the edge of the table and I would sit near her left. I could nearly taste the lemon chicken she made, smell the lemon in the air and taste the sweet flavor of my favorite grape soda pop. She'd have a few beads of sweat running down her neck into the long flower dress she always wore around the house. The make-up Mother put on the morning would be all but gone. She'd tell me of the latest gossip she'd heard and I'd listen patiently and nod on a few occasions. As soon as she was done, I'd pick up her plate and wash it for her. Mother would be putting the left-over away in the fridge. Money was tight and we had none to be wasting good food. I'd stretch luxuriously and give her a hug. My mother was absolutely tiny. She reached my nose and I could easily embrace her without any discomfort. Her shoulder-length hair would be picked up in a messy ponytail and loose strands would hang over her face. Gently, I'd kiss the top of her forehead and tell her thank you and an 'I love you'. She'd smile weakly and shake her head. There was no need for thanks.

I remembered our tiled bathroom with the wall-length mirror and the fancy lamp holders. The shower was long and wide and I often sat down as I let the water run down and course it's way as it pleased. I could feel it cooling my body from the hot 101 degree day it had been through. I could feel the sting of my shampoo as it got into my eyes and I used a towel to make it go away. I'd enjoy the water so much I would always have trouble getting out. I'd remind myself that the water wasn't free and we had enough to pay as it was without a mounting water bill.

I was back in the chair gazing up at the sky. I vaguely knew Orion's Belt (or was it the Hunter's Belt?) and distinguish the Big Dipper. The moon would be small in the sky. So far away it seemed and, yet, it was not so. The moon's radiance would bathe everything in soft silver light and create shadows that seemed to forever be in a dance only their snow-white queen manipulated. I could hear the laurel leaves rustle like the fingers of women in silk. The wind was tugging at my unbound hair and making my body shiver in pleasure as it felt it caressing it gently.

It was with difficulty that I forced myself to stop thinking of home too much or I would surely start again with the waterworks. Abruptly, I realized many of the things I had told him he would have had no knowledge and wonder what I had been talking about. I looked sideways at Dark and saw concern in his eyes. "Are you all right?" he asked.

I looked at him, to the waters of the spring that reflected the colors of the setting sky, the red sun that had all but vanished in the horizon, and back to Dark's crimson eyes. I smiled a little, knowing it was not a very happy smile, and shook my head. I was not all right. I'd be a fool to think so and a liar if I told him otherwise.

"No," I answered, "but I will be in time. I hope."

**Author's Note: well, I have revised it once again. It's not 100% flawless but I hope it will be a little easier to follow now. Please READ AND REVIEW! If you have any ideas please let me know! I'm welcome to suggestions though I'm sure the direction the story is to take is yet to be revealed. I'll post again as soon as I can. -Dea Lux**

1 A mesquite is a tree common to south Texas along the border.


	2. The King of Evil

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating as much as I would have liked! In my defense, I have not been updating because I have finals and am like super duper stressed out over them! I have like 4 essays, 1 lab, 4 exams, and 1 research, no 2, to turn in. I am going to lose my mind! However I took the time to write the second chapter of Moon Shadow. Excuse me for the delay but hopefully this might make up for it in the time being! ****Please Read and Review! I cannot stress this out more!**** Once again: ****I do NOT own Legend of Zelda!**** Enjoy!**

**:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o**

The room was dimly lit and silent. Torches hung on the walls made of rough grey stone. Their light was dim, as if it struggled to remain lit. The darkness was oppressing and it seemed as if at any moment it would swallow the little light that shone in the monstrously huge room. The ceiling rose high until it could not be seen anymore in the darkness. A horrible stench of rotting flesh impregnated the air. Nothing moved at all, and the silence continued to drag on and on and on. Time lost its meaning in the room. A single long square table made of dark marble stretched at its very center, dust collecting upon its smooth surface. At its head was an enormous throne made of the same dark material that made the walls of the chamber. A red carpet, a dark splotch in the darkness, that had it been in any other place, would have brought some life into the room but it only added to the feeling of despair and looked like a pool of fresh blood.

Slowly, a rhythmic sound came again and again, closer and closer. The silence, as if alive, gave an air of being offended and annoyed at the daring intruder. The owner of the rhythmic offender turned out to be a woman with flowing robes of a dark amethyst. Her coppery hair was left unbound, glossy even in the darkness that had no effect upon her. Anyone else would have looked like the life would have been sucked out of them but she gloried in the darkness. The skin on her neck was a beautiful light cinnamon and there was no doubt that she knew just how beautiful she was. The amethyst robes hugged her frame like a membrane and the golden eyes in her face flamed with arrogance. For all her beauty, there was not a trace of happiness in a single strand of her coppery hair. In fact, a sneer was plastered on her face that was terrible to look upon and dripped with malice. Had there been anyone to see it, even the bravest would have cowered away.

The woman walked towards and past the enormous table, ignoring the echo her steps made again and again with each step she took. Even in her brisk and lengthy pace, it took more than what could be considered normal to reach the throne made of the dark stone. In a fluid movement, she got on her knees and looked directly at the ancient and cracking floor. She made no movement or sound even as time lapsed. It could have been minutes or hours and anyone who would've seen it might've thought she had turned into stone like the floor beneath her.

At long last, a figure appeared out of the darkness, tall and looming. No sound had announced his coming, as if he had materialized from thin air. With heavy strides, he walked to the throne, slowly, as if the world waited upon him and he relished it. The man with dark armor seemed to pay no attention to the woman with the amethyst robes on her knees; he simply walked past her and sat on the throne. The long scarlet cloak was swept out of the way lazily and he simply sat quiet. Still, the woman made no movement whatsoever. She remained quite still, frozen where she was. The only change was the air around her. There was a tangible atmosphere of anticipation and reverence mixed with fear. A slight charge in the atmosphere was emanating from her very core. With a sigh, the man with the dark armor and flaming red hair swept his hand. The woman, sensing the movement rather than seeing it, looked up and got back on her feet. Her eyes hungrily searched the man before her and she crept closer to him, falling back to her knees at his feet and pressing her hand lightly to his boots before facing him once again. "Iani," the man acknowledged but didn't even bother to look at her.

Iani's face lit in contentment. "My lord, Ganondorf," she sighed.

"What is it? What is so important you dared call upon me?" Ganondorf questioned, annoyance coloring his voice. Iani did not miss this and gave a step back unconsciously yet her eyes did not lose that hunger as they looked upon the evil man who sat in the throne made of dark stone. For a moment, Iani lost her train of thought and Ganondorf's patience was wearing thin. "Speak, woman, and be quick about it!" he commanded, looking at the armor that reflected the light of the torch light.

"My lord, the cycle is broken!" Iani declared with excitement visible in her eyes. Ganondorf tensed for a second but said nothing. His face showed he was deep in thought and after a while he simply nodded for her to continue. "She has returned, sire! It took much of our magic to locate the Time Goddess but at last it has been done as you willed. Against all the possible forces, I managed to bring her back to Hyrule for you, my lord," she informed.

"And where is she?" Ganondorf turned to look at her at last. Iani's sneer faltered and it did not escape Ganondorf's notice. "Well?"

"I did not manage to bring her here nor reveal her identity, sire, but I know that, as we speak, she is somewhere within the forests of Hyrule," Iani answered and flinched at the anger waves coming off Ganondorf. "But, my lord, if you'd allow me to return and bring her back to you, I will leave-"

"No," Ganondorf cut across. From the expression on her face, he might as well have slapped her and beaten her. However, he ignored her and went into deep thought once again. "If only my Shadow were here…" Ganondorf lamented. Yes, his Shadow had known how to get a job done, no matter the cost. His only failures were the continuing survival of the descendants of the Hero of Time. But, he thought, that would change. The cycle of his, Ganondorf's, continuing losses was about to end. He had almost within his grasp a weapon far stronger than the three goddesses themselves. His anger surfaced again as he thought of the Time Goddess wandering Hyrule. She would be no good dead and lost. He needed to find her soon. The Dark Realm was getting very tiresome. If only his Shadow was here…

Meanwhile Iani struggled to get her courage to speak. It was offending to think Ganondorf valued more the Shadow of the Hero of Time than herself. _She _was always there. It had been _her _whom had brought the exiled goddess back. It was Iani, not the Shadow, who had been Ganondorf's most faithful ally. Besides, the Shadow had been dead, destroyed, for so many years. His presence had not been seen or felt for so long a time it was ridiculous to think him alive. Iani's exasperation grew and grew until she could no longer hold her silence. "The Shadow, my lord?" she nearly screeched. "He has been gone for so long now. He _is _gone, dead! Dark Link is of no more use to us. I am here, sire! Let _me_ help your endeavors, my lord. Please allow me to show you my loyalty by retrieving the Time Goddess, sire. It will not take long I swe-"

"I have said no!" Ganondorf cut her off once again. "You will remain here. I have another use for you. Send out my Stalfos. Tell them to search every inch of the forests for the goddess. They will capture every girl in those forests and bring them before me."

Iani fought the urge to scowl. Her face remained impassive as she listened and registered the words of her master. "And what of me, sire?" she asked.

Ganondorf sneered and sent shivers down her spine. "I know my Shadow is not gone and you will look for him. A great war is coming and I need my second to take his place once more. I trust you have not forgotten the spell for him, have you my little Gerudo flower?" he answered and chuckled darkly.

"No, I have not, my lord," she answered. Iani hated the Shadow. Now she was going to have to use every ounce of her magic to find him. _Curse you, Dark Link!_ But if it meant much to Ganondorf, she would do it, as she had done so for a thousand years. "I will not fail you; I give you my word," Iani added, hoping to get back on Ganondorf's good graces.

At her tone, Ganondorf looked at her again. He said nothing and, after a while, stood up to approach her. Iani turned her gaze downwards immediately and dared not move an inch. Slowly, Ganondorf walked down the three steps of the throne and came within an inch of her. With what seemed to be mischief, he lifted her face up and made her look up at him. With his other gloved hand, Ganondorf stroked her face from hair line, down her cheekbones, past her chin and stopped just at the hollow of her throat. He could feel her tremble at his touch and sneered maliciously. Iani was a powerful Gerudo witch and he had her wrapped around his little finger. It was too easy the way he could manipulate Iani. Her golden eyes said everything of her thoughts and it served him in knowing just what button or string to push to control this beautiful little puppet of his.

"I have complete trust in you, Iani. Do not let down my faith in you, my loyal flower." Ganondorf purred. "Amethyst…it just suits you perfect," he added eyeing her up and down and saw her light cinnamon cheeks redden slightly. It was much too easy. He saw her resolution form in her eyes right before him, saw her jaw clench in determination, and her lips form into a wicked smile he found pleasant to see only for the malice that it held.

"I will not fail you, my King of Evil," Iani whispered, bowed before turning and left the way she came. Ganondorf looked up towards the dark ceiling and then towards the form of the retreating woman. He was aware of the curves of her body and the pride in which she walked in. "My plans are coming to fruition at last," he whispered to himself. Dark Link and the Time Goddess would be found and Hyrule come within his grasp. The King of Evil would soon return to Hyrule. The idea of burning Hyrule and containing dominion over it sent a thrill through him. Alone in the dark chamber, Ganondorf lifted his head up again and laughed at the darkness. "I am the King of Evil," he laughed.

**::o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o::**

**Author's Note: Well, this turned out so much shorter than I had thought but I am quite satisfied with it. Please ****Read and Review!**** Anything will do, whether it is good and bad. If there is some kind of issue, please let me know. Any thoughts, comments, or criticism is welcome. I hope the third chapter will not take as long as this one, though it is short. However, summer is coming so I should have more time and be able to update sooner. Please let me know what you are thinking! –Dea Lux**

**To Alram: thank you for reviewing this chapter and pointing out that serious flaw with Iani's hair! **

**Din, Farore, and Nayru! How could I have missed that! This is why reviews are so so important. (just in case you missed it, I had first written Iani as a blonde then as copper haired). Thank you so much Alram!**

Iani: Please read and review! I don't want for Dea Lux to forget again my hair color. Blonde is so not my favorite!

Me: Sorry Iani! ^-^;**  
><strong>


	3. The Dream

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! And thank you to all the reviewers! A special thanks goes to TRANSIENTFREEDOM. This goes especially to you since I know you really like Dark Link! Thank you all again and please keep reviewing! I do not own the Legend of Zelda or anything that may pertain to it!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Dark's POV]<strong>

_Never in my life had I smelled salt in the wind. The scent was everywhere. I could see nothing but darkness, comforting darkness. There was a soft and constant roar that lulled my senses, luring me to let my mind go. Din, I wanted to so much to empty my mind but something prevented my mind to become nothing. From within my mind, there was a presence I could not bring myself to let go. Yet, no matter how much effort I put into placing a face, a name, or a voice to this presence, everything went back to only one thing: the moon. No sooner had the word moon resonated in my mind that a new sound entered my surroundings, capturing my attention. It was someone singing, weaving both happiness and sadness in the melody and words I could not understand. The darkness lifted as my eyelids opened and I took in my surroundings as I stood up from the white sands I had apparently been sleeping upon. They sky was an indigo blanket, jeweled with many diamonds that created what seemed to be a river of stars. The moon was high up on the sky, enormous and bright. And the source of the soft roar turned to be the sea. The water was another dark blanket, shimmering with the sea foam created when the waves broke over and over again. _

_And there was Luna. She stood amid the water, arms outstretched towards the heavens, singing in her wind-chime voice, oblivious to my gaze upon her. Din, she looked absolutely beautiful! Her hair, the same strange midnight blue I remember, was being gently blown by the sea breeze. Luna absolutely glowed in the light of the moon, dressed in a snowy-white gown that only reached her knees and left her soft shoulders bare. The temptation to stroke those shoulders, her lips, her hair, her neck was so overwhelming that I unconsciously took a step forward. Luna turned towards me, a sweet smile upon her rosy lips, extending a hand towards me. Her astonishing silver eyes met my crimson, silently encouraging me to approach her and take her hand. Slowly, I approached, feeling the cold sea water against my skin, afraid she might vanish. But Luna stayed and her small soft hand was enveloped by my own and her smile widened. _

_And right before me, Luna changed within a blink of an eye. Her hair turned an eerie shade of amethyst. The smile that had been in her small lips turned into a sneer. Her silver eyes had lost all their gentleness and turned black as if all the color had been drained from them. Reflected in her eyes I could see myself. It was with a shock that I looked at my hands to see them to coal black. My face had suffered the same fate. Horror filled me as I saw my eyes in her eyes. No longer had I pupils or iris, only red, crimson red. Luna crept closer and whispered into my ear, "My Prince of Darkness."_

* * *

><p>It was with a startle that I awoke from the nightmare I had experienced. To say I was confused was an understatement. Anxiously, I looked over to my side and was relieved to find Luna next to me. Her hair was the same midnight blue. She wore the same clothes I had given her three days earlier. A little guilt entered my mind as I thought of that. As soon as was possible, I would take her to a city and buy a few set of clothes for her. Yet, Luna never complained, not even as we were forced to sleep in the ground. As I watched her in her sleep, a single tear escaped her closed lids. She mumbled something that sounded like 'brother' and another tear followed the same one. Luna hadn't cried anymore, not even when I asked questions of her strange home. But every night, as she slept, tears escaped her lids and, silently, she would weep. With a sigh, I wiped them away, lay down once more, and attempted to sleep once more. There had to be something I could do to keep her even remotely happy. I knew that though she smiled, laughed, and made the best of her situation, Luna was unhappy and mourned silently all that she had lost. <em>Din, hear my plea, and give me the power to lighten the days of the young woman besides me. Though I have known her for so little, she has proven to be a kind soul and does not deserve the misery she has found herself in. I vow to serve you to the end of days. Please…<em>

Sleep overwhelmed again and I slumbered back into a dreamless dream already forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I know it's short but I have reasons for separating this from my original versionintention. Please let me know any problems, ideas, concerns, etc that you may have with the story! It should get a little more exciting next chapter! ^-^ Don't forget to review!**


	4. Rain Tears

**Author's Note: Well this took a lot longer than I hoped but I hope this will make up for the delay. And I actually found the Internet to update! Thank you so much once again for the reviews and the add-on to those of you who favored this story. Thank you so much; it made me really happy! This chapter introduces a little bit of action but I don't know how well I did with it. Please leave any pointers in how I can improve any action scenes and what you thought about this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Luna's POV] <strong>

Three days had passed since Dark Link and I had met.

Three days since I had come to Hyrule.

Three days since I had lost everything I had known and loved.

Even though I had accepted that I couldn't go home, it was hard to go on without slipping into moods of despair. As of the moment, I was in one. With all of my strength, I was fighting the urge to just break down and cry. I really wanted to go home and see my family, the family I didn't know if it was alive. I missed the friends who had played pranks on me and had set me up on so many blind dates without my knowing. My cheeks burned as I remembered a particular incident.

Thinking I was meeting up my friends only briefly, I hadn't even bothered to properly run a brush through my hair nor worn anything fancier than a pair of jean shorts, a spaghetti strapped shirt, and my hair in a messy bun. To say I was in a murderous rage afterwards would have been too little. Unfortunately for the mystery date, I had no interest in him, nor any guy for that matter. Perhaps that was why my friends had insisted and set me up on so many of them…

"Luna!"

Startled, I jumped backwards and a few seconds later regretted it so much for two reasons. First, Dark Link and I were on the same horse and I had slammed the back of my head against his hard chest. Secondly, I was burning with embarrassment I couldn't look at him in the eye. "Oww!" I groaned and, with one hand tightly clutching Night's saddle, massaged the spot where my head had made contact with his chest. Another thing I had discovered was that I was much too short compared to Dark Link. The top of my head didn't even reach the bottom of his chin even though he was sitting right behind me holding the reins.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, obviously holding back small laughter. The blush that had been going away returned with a vengeance as I nodded.

"Sorry," I said. "Did I hurt you?"

Dark Link gave a soft chuckle and gently patted the top of my head. "It would take more than your head to be able to injure me, little Luna," he responded.

"What are you made of, iron?" I joked, chuckling a little. My head still hurt. It wasn't until I stopped thinking of myself that I realized that Dark Link had gone immensely quiet. I looked back, startled to see him in a very pensive mood. His silence seemed grim and uncomfortable, making me wish he would say something, anything, so long it dissolved the feeling I had that he was mad or I had said something I shouldn't have said. "I'm sorry, Dark Link! I didn't mean to hit you! I was just startled. I hadn't been paying attention because I was remembering my friends setting me up on blind dates and I was horribly dressed and the guy turned out to be a jerk and I was furious at my friends and I wanted to shove my foot up someone's a-" I stopped when I realized Dark Link was listening to my words with a confused look upon his face.

"What in Din's name are blind dates? Correct me if I am wrong, but for an entire day is your sight gone?" he asked and I had to chuckle a little bit. His eyebrow arched a little in a questioning way and I shook my head as I fought the urge to laugh. It happened often that I had to keep in mind that what I considered normal was not what was considered normal in Hyrule.

"Oh, heavens, no!" I answered. "A blind date is when people set you up with another person so you could get to know each other. Usually, it is a movie and dinner sort of thing."

"Movie…" he echoed, again confused.

"A movie is a set of images that move, kind of like a picture that moves and talks and changes scenery often," I explained.

"Picture as in portrait?" he said

"You mean like with paints and oils?" I asked. He simply nodded, his chin very slightly brushing with a few strands of hair that arched upwards and backwards. "Well…" It was difficult to explain some things. "You see…it's kind of complicated. Instead of paints and oils they use…oh, this is kind of difficult…"

"Might it be easier to explain the blind date issue?" Dark Link suggested, intrigued as to what I had to say.

I nodded my assent. "Well, in some instances, a friend will set a specific day in which two acquaintances will meet at a certain place and time but don't know who they are meeting. I think that's basically it. At least, that's all I ever got out of it…" I explained, slightly shifting in the saddle. Riding in a saddle was proving to be a tiring thing. Internally, I groaned as I wished for the comfortable seat of my car and glanced up at the sky. It was still morning, though the sun wasn't shining through the clouds that had gathered and were promising rain. A slightly cool wind had picked up, sending a slight shiver running down my spine and goose bumps rise on my arms. Dark Link had expressed concern and had set us on a course for a nearby little village so we could take shelter from the rain in an inn as soon as we had woken up. Now, we weren't going to stop until we reached the little village or we'd risk getting caught up in a possible storm.

Dark Link mulled over my words and then said, "It sounds very much like an arranged courtship."

"Well, I guess it can be compared, only this time the two people involved get to choose whether they go out with each other or not," I added.

"Was there an instance in which you choose to accept the courtship?" Dark Link asked.

I laughed and shook my head. "Heavens, not one time did I ever go out with someone. There just weren't any guys that were my type," I answered. As a matter of fact, I had either scared or come off as weird to all the guys I had ever met. One had even called me over-achieving and ambitious when I had told him of my scholarship for a university. He did gain a bruised forearm and an injured foot after he said that.

"Then may I ask what is your 'type'?" he said. His question surprised me a little as no one had ever asked me that before. My friends, when I had told them that, would just sigh and try their luck again. Not once did it ever occur to me to think over who was my type. In truth, I didn't know. I had been so busy with school that I hadn't had much of a social life besides my friends and their sneaky set ups. The few guy friends I had were all fun to be around and treated me as one of the guys sometimes. At one point, they had even called me a 'cool guy with really long hair'. I smiled at that thought. It had never really bothered me.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I've never really thought about it."

Silence descended over us again as we rode through the forest path. I let my mind wander back home as I always did when I had nothing but the scenery of the forest to keep my mind occupied. I wondered how my niece was doing. Had Big Brother found anything as to what had happened to me? Was Mom grieving because I was missing? Were they still alive? I shuddered and shied away from the thought. Of course they were still alive!

A sigh escaped my lips and I looked again to the heavens. What had I done to deserve this? It wasn't that I disliked Hyrule or Dark Link. It was just…everything was so unfamiliar and I missed what I had cherished the most. I was saddened by the fact that for the last four years I had studied until I fell sick with exhaustion so I could qualify for scholarships for the university of my dreams. All my efforts had now gone rotten. I regretted trying so hard with my studies that I had rejected spending time with family, friends, and the chances to create sweet memories. There was so much left undone, ties I desperately needed to mend. My father…I hadn't spoken to him since my parents' divorce. If only I had been kinder. Mom had always said to forgive my father for their failed marriage; he was my father, after all. But I had always found an excuse to put off seeing him, even when he did call to invite me over to dinner. I wanted to tell him that though he had been a lousy husband, he was a great father. His advice, much like Mom's, had rarely gone astray or been wrong. Now I had all eternity to think and regret all I had never done or said.

All of a sudden, Dark Link reigned Night and I clutched the saddle in fright. I turned to look back at him, careful not to hit him again. He was listening intently to our surroundings, barely breathing and I began to feel fear creep up on me. I could feel my body begin to tremble and my breathing speed up. The forest shrouded by the shadows of the grey sky seemed to grow ominous. The silence reminded me of the terrible Wolfos I had encountered when I had first awoken in Hyrule. What if there were robbers or mean people? I had no idea how to defend myself. What if I was taken from Dark Link? I waited until he made some kind of movement or sound but the more Dark Link remained still and quiet, the more the fear within continued to escalate. "Dark Link, is someone out there?" I squeaked, seeming to break a trance upon his serious face.

For a minute, Dark Link stared back at me and I knew that he could feel and see just how scared I was. "So long as you are with me, Luna, you have nothing to fear," he assured, patting my head. "And yes, there seems to be someone close to our location but it is nothing to fear. If I am correct, it was a cry of help that I just heard. I apologize for frightening you, little one. I merely was attempting to discern where the call of help was coming from."

The fear dissolved and I felt relief at his words. "Then we should help," I said and he nodded, turning Night left and going at a fast trot. We both listened intently through Night's footsteps, trying to discern the direction where the voice was coming from. My senses had been sharpened with my coming to Hyrule and I was aware of more things. But even with my heightened senses, it was Dark Link who heard the voice first once again. He turned Night once more and it was still a quite a distance before I could hear the voice of a man. After that, it wasn't long before we came to a spot in the forest where there was a man propped up against a tree. His clothes were no longer their original color but a shade of brown close to the one in the dirt from the forest floor. The man's face, hands, and blonde hair were also streaked with dirt and a weary expression lit his azure eyes. Relief was etched in his face at out sight.

"Thank the Three," he sighed, closing his eyes. Dark Link stopped Night before him and helped me down by grabbing me from beneath my forearms, lifting me up slightly so that I could hop off without landing too hard on my booted feet. The man's eyes fell upon me and grew slightly round in surprise. "Nayru…" I heard him breathe. Color rose upon my cheeks and I merely averted my gaze.

"Are you injured?" Dark Link asked, balancing on the balls of his feet as he crouched besides the man.

"Yes, my leg is hurt. I can't stand on my own," he answered, and my eyes averted to his left leg. It was swollen horribly with a few gashes that bled into the fabric of his pants.

"Luna, would you be so kind as to retrieve the bandages and the water skins?" Dark Link turned to me before continuing to examine the injured traveler's leg.

"Yeah, sure," I nodded and looked through the saddle bags, getting what Dark Link had asked, and taking it to him. Silence descended upon us as Dark Link worked quickly but I could feel a pair of eyes on me. It was reluctantly that I looked up to see the man's eyes staring at me. A slight smile appeared on his face and I resisted the urge to frown. "Is something wrong?"I asked after he refused to break eye contact.

"You have to excuse me," he said and his smile turned a little cocky. "It's only that the Goddesses decided to bless me with your beautiful presence." Just then, Dark Link gave a hard tug as he finished tightening the bandages securely. The smile faded into a grimace of pain and I stood up to pack the remaining bandages.

"Luna, I hope you do not mind going on foot until we reach the village," Dark Link said as he gently made Night rest on his legs and helped our injured companion to sit in the saddle.

"The young lady on foot?" the man seemed aghast. "No, she can ride with me. It'll be absolutely-"

"No!" I all but yelled. There was no way in hell I would ride with _him_. He reminded me of so many of the jerks I had been set up with. "I am fine with walking. Thanks for the consideration Mister-" I faltered, and looked meaningfully at the man who rode on Night's back.

"Jean Gryllic," he smirked.

"Well, Mr. Gryllic, I thank you for this consideration but I am perfectly fine with using my two feet," I said and earned a mischievous look from Jean Gryllic.

"Ah, but you'd ruin and tire those small little feet of yours," he smiled.

"But I don't care about my feet," I countered, starting to get annoyed. Couldn't he just give it a rest? Dark Link got Night back to his feet and began to move forward.

"My village isn't far from here. We should reach it before the rain comes about," Jean Gryllic informed.

Dark Link nodded and asked, "Is there an inn we could spend the night?"

Jean Gryllic gave a laugh. "Do you honestly believe I would let you stay at an inn after you have saved me?" he said, shaking his head in a disbelieving way. "For the love of the Three, you'll be guests at my house."

I looked towards Dark Link and gave a tiny shake of my head. The tiniest ghost of a smile played on his lips as he saw my reaction. He turned towards Jean Gryllic and said, "We thank you for your hospitality but I prefer to pay my way, with all due respect, Gryllic." Jean Gryllic made to protest but Dark Link put up a hand to stop his argument. "I would rather like to hear how you came to be injured."

Gryllic frowned and looked down to his hands upon the saddle. "I was traveling a day ago back towards my village when I heard voices in the wind. Night had fallen and I wasn't planning to stop any time soon. I had heard news from neighboring villages and towns of nightly terrors that have suddenly come upon them. A village, about five days from here, was pillaged until it was burned down to the grounds. It's said that a group of skeleton men came down on them. What was disturbing was that it wasn't merely the fact these men were skeleton-like but that they searched every corner of the village and took all the women before disappearing into the night. There has been no news from the women taken. Similar stories have been circling around so I made haste to my village and fortify whatever defenses we may have. But when I heard the voices, they scared my horse. Its senses just vanished and it ran away. I could've sworn by Nayru's love that I was being pursued. However, my horse's foot gave out and it fell. The fall broke my leg and I tumbled down a hill. My horse was gone and I have been crawling until the moment the Goddesses took pity upon me and send you," Gryllic answered. His words brought goose bumps into my skin. Skeleton-like men…what in the name of what was holy was going on? My gaze fell upon Dark Link and I noticed the pensive look upon his face.

**:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:=:**

The rest of the journey was traveled in silence and it didn't take too long before we had reached the village. The village was surrounded by a wall of big trunks tied together that had one opening the village used as the main entrance and exit. Iron gates were wide open with no one standing at the gates. A fountain stood in the middle of the village, acting as a divider. The ground turned to cobble and Night grimaced at its feel. The houses revolved around the fountain, all of the same reddish-brown wood with the slanted roofs. Right on the opposite side of the fountain there were three buildings that towered over everything else. One had a sign that dangled from a wood beam. All it had upon it was the word _inn _carved upon it. The next was a huge stable filled with horses and empty stalls. And lastly, there was a two story cabin that looked to be the residence of someone important to the village. Upon entering, people stopped to see who passed through the gates.

A crowd welcomed us as they caught sight of Jean Gryllic. A few cries of "Master Gryllic!" were heard and at least five people dropped what they were doing and made haste to the injured man. Dark Link retreated to where I was and picked up the hood of his cloak. His face, of what I could see, seemed somber and uncomfortable. "Master Gryllic, you are back!" a man with dark chestnut hair said, looking up with relief to Jean Gryllic.

"Barely so, Reno," Jean Gryllic nodded and smiled as more of the villagers came to greet him. I was perplexed at the warm welcome he was receiving. Who in the world was Jean Gryllic? "I'm only back because this lovely lady and kind man helped me back into the village." Everything went quiet and there was a tangible tension in the atmosphere as eyes turned towards Dark Link and I. Dark Link glared at those who stared at him while I only was able to squirm under the gazes that fell upon me. Jean Gryllic looked at the people around with a quizzical look on his face; his cocky smile faltered. A few drops of rain began to fall, breaking whatever tension there had been.

"Why don't we get out of this rain?" Reno suggested, leading Night to the shelter of the porch of the two story cabin. Dark Link made Night lay down again and Jean Gryllic was carried inside by Reno and another man.

A third villager approached Dark Link and I. "Sir, I'll put your horse in the stable with all the other horses. He will be looked after there," he said. Dark Link nodded his head and gave the reins to the man.

"Thank you," I said and received only a curt nod from the stableman before he ventured out to the stables with Night. The rain began to come down harder as Dark Link and I entered the two story cabin.

A long hallway that branched to various rooms led us to a large room kept warm by two fires set at opposite ends. A chandelier hung on the ceiling, sporting many lit candles. A blue carpet covered the entire room, feeling extremely soft after the cobbled stone. Jean Gryllic was sitting in an armchair close by the fire with another man examining his injured leg. He smiled warmly as we entered and waited by the door. "Come on in," he said.

"You are the village's mayor," Dark Link stated, coming to stop before a large portrait that hung on one of the room's walls. It was a painting of a herd of wild stallions crossing a river. I marveled at the colors used and how the horses seemed to come alive as one watched. Perhaps my eyes were playing tricks on me. A group of three men came in, Reno among them. They all wore the same worried expression they made vanish as they saw Jean Gryllic had company.

"Yes but I never did learn your names, except the lovely Luna, of course," Jean Gryllic nodded, winking at my direction. My eyes widened in surprise and annoyance. So he was an important part of the village. As Dark Link had explained, the villages, towns, and cities depended on their mayors and representatives to speak for them to the royalty of Hyrule to make their needs met and known. Without them, the villagers would be leaderless and prone to various problems. No wonder they had seemed so relieved when Jean Gryllic, Mayor Gryllic, had appeared at the village gates.

"Suffice it to say I am a blacksmith of the North," Dark Link said, "and Luna is my companion."

"Companion…huh? You mean companion as….?" Gryllic pressed.

"Just as I have said, Gryllic," Dark Link said.

"Very well, Master Smithy," Gryllic said giving another of his cocky smiles at Dark Link's new nickname, and he turned to the three men who stood waiting for him. "Seymour," he called and the blond of the trio turned his attention to Jean Gryllic. "Have Lana show my guests to the guest room upstairs and make sure they are fed and clothes properly."

"I'm sorry Master Gryllic, but Lana isn't in town," the strawberry blond Seymour said.

Jean Gryllic raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, well, then can you call upon Mai?" he said.

"Mai isn't feeling well, Master Gryllic, and she is resting at her home," Reno informed. Jean Gryllic's eyebrows threatened to vanish right into his dirt-streaked hair.

"All right then someone show my guests up and please call upon Kate. My leg is killing me and her hands are magic when it comes to dissolving pain," Jean Gryllic sighed, obviously getting irritated.

The third man, a raven haired blue eyed young man, then spoke, "Kate is tending to Mai, sir, and said she'd be there all until Kate showed signs of improvement."

Jean Gryllic threw his hands up in defeat and sighed once again. "By the love of the Three, then just give me a damn salve to numb my leg and Reno show Master Smithy and Luna to their room," he exploded, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. "It's almost as if the women of the village all but vanished."

"Here," I said taking pity upon him, and went to my knees besides his leg. Dark Link looked questioningly towards me but said nothing and retreated to a dark corner of the room and became rock-still. Everyone's eyes fastened upon me as I dipped my hands into a bowl of warm water and then placed my hands upon his leg. My mom had constantly been asking for massages in the leg I had developed a talent for it. When Big Brother and my younger cousin would get hurt during soccer, it was I who was called to soothe a hurting leg. It wasn't long before Jean Gryllic's face relaxed and his breathing eased.

"Master Gryllic, we need to speak to you," Reno said and Gryllic sighed but said nothing. He let me continue work on his leg. After a while, he waved them away and they left reluctantly.

"Thank you Luna. Not only are you beautiful beyond measure but your hands are skilled with the arts of healing. Master Smithy over there is a lucky man," he winked and I restrained the urge to slap his leg. "Tell me, where do you both come from? Or are you also as secretive as your companion." My hands fumbled a little and I averted my gaze. How was I supposed to answer? I had no normal answer I could offer. Nor would it seem sane.

"I…don't know," I answered and hoped Dark Link would come to my rescue.

"What do you mean you do not know?" Jean Gryllic gave a slight chuckle in his confusion. "There's the Lanayru Province, Eldin, Snowpeak…"

"I don't know," I repeated, slightly adding unneeded pressure to his knee that made him wince slightly.

His mouth opened to say something but Dark Link stopped him once again. "Let her be, Gryllic. Luna has suffered an injury that has left her with no clue as to her life before our encounter."

"Injury, what type of injury?" Jean Gryllic asked, honest concern coloring his voice and eyes.

"I was passing through the Faron Woods when I came upon her. Din knows how but Luna had fallen into the river and that is when I came upon her," Dark Link answered.

"She seems all right to me," Jean Gryllic pointed out.

"We were not too far from the Spirit Spring," Dark Link answered and Jean Gryllic nodded in understanding.

"That is a terrible misfortune," Jean Gryllic sighed and placed a hand upon my shoulder. "It'll be all right Luna. The Goddesses will surely help you. If you want, you could stay in the village and we will help you. After all, I am in your debt." I looked up at Jean Gryllic with a questioning gaze and then to Dark Link. He said nothing nor did his face show any emotion as of the moment. I could stay at the village but…it was unfamiliar. No one would ever believe me if I told them what had really happened. Only Dark Link had accepted me unquestioningly. And I strongly believed he was the only one that really would. Sure, he was quiet and seemed menacing to others, even a little impolite, but all he had ever shown towards me was kindness and patience.

"I thank you for the offer but the Goddesses brought me before Dark Link so I will stay with him," I answered in what I hoped would be a good enough answer for Jean Gryllic. The Goddesses I had been told about by Dark Link seemed to play a very important part of the lives of the people of this land. I was counting on this to become self-explanatory. He only nodded as I stood up.

"Very well. Reno!" he called. The trio of men came back in and waited for Jean Gryllic. "Take my guests upstairs to the best guest room and bring them dinner. I think I shall retire for today."

"But Master Gryllic, we have something to speak to you about," Reno said and Jean Gryllic sighed.

"Can't it wait until morning?" he asked and Reno shook his head. "Oh all right then. At least let me change and bathe." Reno nodded to the raven haired young man and he motioned for Dark Link and I to follow him.

Quietly, he led us past another hallway and then opened a door to our left. He smiled a little as we entered and handed me the bundle of clothes he had been holding. "These are night clothes and a clean set for tomorrow, Lady Luna," he informed. "The bath is through the door there and your dinner will be brought up shortly."

"Thank you so much," I said and he left without another word. The room was kept warm by its own fire. Two beds stood at opposite ends of the room, one by the large window, looking as if they had never been slept in. Outside, the skies were turning a darker shade of grey as the day grew close to an end. Rain still fell and it could be heard against the ceiling of the cabin. The floor was carpeted and candles had been set across the room to light it up. A small table stood close to the wall, big enough to sit three people. Dark Link removed his cloak and set it upon a hook by the door. There seemed something odd to be going on with him. He was strangely quiet and distant. "You ok, Dark Link?" I asked.

His eyes caught mine and he sighed. "I am uneasy, to be honest," he admitted and my eyes widened. "But do not be troubled. I merely wish to be on the move again. Had it not been for the rain, I would have pressed forward."

"You sure?" I asked, unable to feel like a child asking its parents' reassurance.

"Very much so, little one," he nodded. "It has been a long day. While we await our meal, might I suggest you bathe? It will be a great opportunity for you to give your body a proper rest." I deliberated his words and decided he was right. Besides, it would be the first proper cleansing since the spring and that had been three days ago. It was driving me crazy not being able to shower every day.

"Oh ok," I answered, grabbing the sleeping clothes and heading for the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>[Dark Link's POV]<strong>

This village had an uneasy atmosphere about it and, by Din, it was tangible for someone like me. I had to remind myself that Luna was here with me and so I had to keep my face and eyes unemotional. But Luna could sense something too. I saw it in her eyes. Her small face was an open book to read, a dangerous thing at times.

I sat on the bed besides the window, mulling over the information Gryllic had given us. It disturbed my peace the story of the skeleton-men. The words brought memories of ancient days when I was Ganondorf's most trusted servant. I had commanded legions of monsters. And among them were the Stalfos. Gryllic's description, however vague, brought them to mind. Din and I knew that Ganondorf only sent his Stalfos when he was ready to rise again. But that was not right. The current Hero had vanished Ganondorf back to the Dark Realm only a few years ago. Not a decade had passed and the cycle should not repeat until a few more hundred years. More so, if the Stalfos had been released and Ganondorf was ready to rise, how would this affect Hyrule? In Gryllic's tale, the Stalfos' were targeting women…but why?

I looked out the window to the rainy sky. No wind had picked up, meaning it would be a calm and peaceful rain, nothing to fear at the moment. A knock sounded at the door and I stood up to answer the door. The Hylian who had escorted Luna and I to this room was waiting by the door, holding a tray of food in his hands. A sheepish smile crossed his face as he handed over the tray and muttered, "Pardon if it isn't any good. The cook, I'm afraid, isn't available today."

"Her day off?" I asked and a hesitant look briefly crossed his face before he nodded and walked away. As I thought about it further, I realized I had not seen a single woman since our arrival. Apparently there were women but all hidden from view… _It's almost as if the women of the village had all but vanished…_Stalfos targeting women…

Just then, Luna came out of the bathroom and something clicked within my head. I had seen no women because there were none in the village. The Stalfos had arrived first and I had led Luna into a dangerous situation. Her eyes caught my gaze and she stopped midstep. A faint tinge of red crossed her cheeks but my mind was elsewhere, deliberating what to do. If the village had been visited by the Stalfos, then it had better to leave it or Luna might join the captured women. I could help out but I had no desire of doing three things. One, encounter the Stalfos. Two, risk Luna's safety. Three, risk my discovery by aiding a village I had no ties with. Too long had I escaped the notice of Ganondorf's sharp eyes. The problem would be getting out of the village with causing mayhem.

"Dark Link, is something wrong?" Luna asked again but I held up a hand. Perhaps I was being paranoid and the women were indeed where they were said to be. It would not be wise to frighten Luna as today I had been doing. She had no need to get tangled in the wars of Hyrule. The only way would be to snoop around and find out. Gryllic was supposed to meet with the trio and discuss an important matter…

"I merely need to catch some air," I answered and stood up to leave the room. "Eat and rest if you can, Luna." Her eyes held a questioning gaze but she said nothing and I wondered what was going on within her mind. Din, please let it be only paranoia!

"Ok," she nodded, continuing to dry her hair with the towel in her hands. I left her as she sat to eat and closed the door softly.

The hallway had grown dark as the day grew ever closer to its end. Without making the slightest sound, I ventured back to the room where Gryllic had set quarters for his business as mayor. As expected, he had only just arrived, limping on a wooden crutch. His dirty clothes were gone and replaced by clean and simple clothes. His face, hands, and hair had been liberated from the dirt of the forest.

The stairs I was at were shrouded in darkness and I crouched on the rail, balancing on my toes or fall down to the floor below. Gryllic sat back down on the armchair he had used before and waited only a few moments before Reno, Seymour, and the unknown raven haired Hylian came into the room. They all took up positions around Gryllic who seemed to be puzzeled over their behavior. "What did you need to tell me oh-so-urgently?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

Reno sighed and sat on a chair next to Gryllic, covering his face with his hands in unmasked despair. "Lana, Kate, and Mai…we lied about their true locations," he began. Gryllic said nothing but waited for the man to continue. "About two days after you left for the diplomatic mission, we were surprised by a group of men….skeleton men." I could feel my stomach tighten and my throat dry…so I had been right…

"What happened?" Gryllic demanded, looking at the three before him. Obvious anger was welling in his eyes and curses flying from his mouth.

Reno sighed, leaned forward, his hands falling from his face. There was anguish in his face as he responded. "They had captured Ty, Linda, and Ronnie-"

"Are the children ok?" Gryllic interrupted, his face going a shade of white.

"Yes," Reno nodded, " and we didn't dare raise up arms in case they were harmed. The skeleton men had everyone from the village gather in the square. The women were all put to one side. Even Lana was wrenched from me." Reno seemed to choke and stopped, unable to talk any longer. Seymour sighed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"The children were returned,unharmed, thank the Goddesses, but the women were taken. The skeleton men…they are watching the village. We are to hand over any women that comes to the village if we want our women returned," Seymour said. His glance traveled in my direction and I stood rock still.

Gryllic followed his gaze and gasped. "I will not do that to Luna!" he exclaimed to their surprise.

"But Gryllic, they have my Lana!" Reno choked.

Gryllic continued to shake his head. "I am in their debt. I can't do that to them!" he said.

"They're outsiders!" Seymour countered. "You value them over the lives of the people within your village?"

Gryllic's eyes widened and he sighed. "What happens if we don't do as they say?"

"They'll kill one of the women for each day we do not hand over the girl," the raven haired man asnwered. "We have until noon tomorrow to hand her over."

Gryllic sighed and assumed the exact posture of Reno. After what seemed a long time, he said, "I need rest. I shall decide in the morning." The three helped him onto his feet and followed him onto a door hidden from my view and I silently hopped down from the rail. I would not let Luna be taken away. We would be gone come morning, beyond their reach. As quickly and quietly as was possible, I made my way back to Luna. Relief spread through me as I entered our resting quarters and saw she was sleeping soundly upon one of the beds. But there was no time to waste and, as much as I loathed the thought of interrupting her rest, I shook her gently awake.

"Little one, awaken," I urged. She groaned in protest but, as I continued to shake her shoulder, her eyes opened. "Luna, we must go now."

Her eyes looked towards the window and noticed the rain. "It's still raining," she pointed out.

"We must go," I urged and her sleepy expression changed to one of alarm.

"Did something happen? What's wrong?" she asked, bolting upright.

"I cannot explain as of the moment, but do trust me when I say we need to leave the village. Tonight we must make as much distance as we can possibly can," I was aware how my words frightened her but I could do nothing as of the moment to soothe her. There would be time for that later. In the next instant, she was up and tearing her clothes off. I had the decency to look away and throw in her general direction the clothes we had been provided. I grabbed my cloak from where it hung and the long case I had carried with me. I opened it up and saw the sword I had forged myself so many years ago. The black blade was sheathed in its equally ebony scabbard. Only the silver hilt was visible. I fitted the belt about my waist and turned to see a wide eyed Luna as her silver eyes saw the sword at my side. I said nothing, knowing there really was nothing I could , I packed the remaining clothes and was glad it was raining. Stalfos were good trackers and they could very well have a few Lizalfos who were better trackers. The rain would wipe clean our footprints and our scent. I could only implore to Din that it remained that way until we cleared the forests of Hyrule.

Luna had found an emerald cloak and was clasping it shut. She had already put on the boots I had given her. The black corset provided was her ideal side and showed just how tiny a small little waist she had. What was worrying me was the long dress she had doned on underneath the corset. Her previous tunic had not been returned and it was her only alternative. The light cream colored dress might hinder her movements. I moved to the table, grabbed the small bread knife they had provided for dinner and kneeled by Luna's side. Luna seemed at a loss of words as I grabbed the hems and cut long slits until her upper thigh. It was fortunate that she wore black leggings or else... From beneath my cloak, I withdrew a small knife and placed it on the inside of her boot. The light silver eyes had fear written upon them but I had to assure she had some means of defense just in case. I took her hand and headed towards the door but before we could reach it, the door swung open.

Luna gave a high pitched scream once she saw a wounded Gryllic stumble in. The hand I held trembled and I let go to help the swaying village mayor. "Gryllic!" Luna whimpered, noticing the slight flow of blood coming from a gash at his side. Gryllic fell into my arms and I moved him to a bed where he collapsed.

"You must leave! Skeleton-men are on their way for Luna," he breathed, gazing tiredly at her. What in the name of Din had happened?

"But-" Luna was protesting and Gryllic shook his head.

"No time! They have crossed the gates! You must leave!" he croaked. I grabbed his hand and made him apply pressure to the open wound. "I had my men stall them but it won't be long before they come. I had to warn you, despite what my people were saying. I owe you my life."

"You're debt is repaid," I said and he nodded. "Din keep you well, Gryllic." His eyes closed but there was nothing we could do. From the floor below, I could hear loud crashes and banging as doors were burst open. "We must go!" I said and turned to a frozen Luna. She made no action to move, simply stared at the still form of Gryllic upon the bed. His blood was soaking into the crips white sheets and the color leaving his face. A curse filled my mind as I grabbed Luna's hand and forced her towards the window. With a strong-enough kick, the window shattered and we stepped onto the slippery roof. I gave a high pitched whistle and heard the answering cry from Night. The rain was beginning to soak us through and cold was entering our bodies.

On the room behind us, the door burst open. From the light of the candles, we could see two Stalfos burst in. Both Stalfos were clad with heliotrope and scarlet shields, holding enormous twisted swords in one hand, and had fiery red eyes. In the next instant, I had swept Luna off her feet and jumped down to the ground below. Before we could reach the floor, my hand managed to take hold of a ledge that jutted out. The socket from my arm protested in pain but I ignored and let go once again. As my feet made an impact with the soft muddy ground and sent a jar coursing up my legs, Night galloped and came to a stop right before me. I could hear more Stalfos giving chase and turned to see three more of them crashing through the door and running swiftly our way. I jumped onto Night's wet saddle and lifted Luna off the ground and up. She sat behind me, tightly wrapping her arms about me. Her entire frame was shaking but she made no other sound. I made Night gallop for the gates, his hooves slipping the slightest on the muddy ground. Through the falling rain, I could hear the distant sounds of metal clashing against metal. Up ahead were the gates, clear as of the moment. We dashed out of the village and onto the forest road. I glanced back and saw the three joined by another.

"Look out!" Luna warned, pointing ahead. I turned around to see a fifth and sixth Stalfos jump from the cover of the trees. We were almost upon them when I reigned in Night. He cried in protest as his front hooves came up into the air. Behind me, Luna cried out in surprise and I felt her arms leave my sides. A wet splash followed next. "Din!" I cursed, and jumped off Night with the skill acquired from a thousand years of battle. I landed on my feet again. "Go! Flee Night!" I barked as he made to turn back. But both Stalfos parties were closing in and he would just become a casualty. In another second and with a last glance back, Night whirled and disappeared into the forest. The two Stalfos that had come from the forest gave chase after him but I had no need to worry about Night. He would be safe and be able to find us at a later time. It had happened before. Without our burden, Night was free to go as swift as Din allowed to go. My mind turned back to Luna who had risen from the muddy floor, looking towards me with an apology in her eyes. Again, I took hold of her hand and made for the cover of the trees. Another Stalfos jumped before us and I pushed her back, making her fall again. I unsheated my blade in a swift movement and readied myself. The Stalfos eerie smile widened and gave a haunting chuckle.

"Just give us the female,"the Stalfos chuckled, seeing nothing but a measly Hylian instead of the Shadow I really was.

The blade in my hands seemed to hum as if it welcomed my touch and it was my turn to give a dark chuckle. My muscles seemed thrilled that at last they were going to be used for what they were meant to be."I will sooner leave this world," I answered and we were joined by another Stalfos. If memory served me correctly, Stalfos were honorable creatures, refusing to attack more than one at a time. I was silently hoping that had not changed in the last three hundred years. True to my thought, the first swung his sword in a vertical slash downwards. I sidestepped to the left and swung by sword in an arc. The onyx blade struck the swords arm, causing the bone to splinter. The Stalfos yelped, eyes widened as he looked at the damage taken. He used his shield to block my next blow and swung his sword in a horizontal slash. I jumped back slightly, parring the incoming blow from his shield and gave a strong kick to throw him backwards. His defense opened and a scream made me turn around to see Luna kicking and punching the second Stalfos who was trying to carry her away.

"Let go of me bone-head!" she was screeching, trying to tear at the nonexistent eyes. I turned back to my staggering Stalfos. I brought my blade down on his chest, breaking the collar bone and the chest plate. The Stalfos crumbled down in a flash of green. With both hands, I swung my sword back and threw it with all my strength and accuracy. It flew through the air and right into the Stalfos's skull, breaking its face. I could not help but thank whatever force that had made Luna for her short height or I might have struck her. The Stalfos shattered in a flash of green and disappeared in a lick of amethyst flames. Both Luna and my sword crashed into the ground. "Damn it! I seem to be living in the darn floor," Luna muttered, grabbing my blade and running towards me.

"Make haste, Luna," I urged as she took the hand I offered and we began to sprint into the forest. Her breathing was becoming ragged but we could not stop. I could hear pursuit behind us. The rain was continuing to fall but it did not reach us as profusely as before because of how close the trees had become. The grey light was barely enough for us to see. Luna kept stumbling and I knew her strength was giving out. We dashed past a natural tunnel made of stone that opened like trumpet and I halted forcing little Luna to a stop. Magic was emanating from within, familiar magic.

"Dark Link? We have to go! They're coming!" Luna urged. But the magic emanating seemed to be luring me in and brought back a memory of an endless joyful tune and a flash of green hair.

"This way, Luna," I said, and she obeyed with no objection. The tunnel stretched on in what seemed to be endless. In what seemed to be a long time, we broke free into a clearing. A single gigantic tree stood there, surrounded by walls of rock and trees. It's canopy kept the ground mostly dry and only small pieces of the sky were visible. The floor was full of flowers in full bloom and a small running pond had been created on the other side of the tree where the rain was able to come fully down and colect within it. I took my sword from Luna's grasp. She was oddly quiet but I was to expect it. So much had happened in the last hour or two.

There was plenty of rocks and firewood to collect for an adequate fire that would keep us warm during the night. I did so and the fire began to illuminate the clearing. Night had fallen and the rain had not stopped. Luna had not moved an inch from where I had left her and I was beginning to worry. Gently, I led her to the pool and washed the mud from her face, hands, and hair. Her clothes were being washed by the rain. As I stooped down to collect water with my cupped hands, Luna walked into the pool until her knees were submerged into the water. A sob broke through her frozen face; an anguished cry broke the silence that had reigned. Her face lifted up to the heavens and her arms wrapped around her. I stood up and joined her side. She let me place an arm around her shoulders in what I hoped would be a comforting gesture. Luna turned towards me, burying her face against my chest but not before I noticed how her tears mingled into the rain, forming rain tears…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am so sorry this took so long! I loved writing this chapter and I hope you all love it just as much as I do! Please let me know if you loved or hated it, any thoughts at all! If there's a way I can improve (which I am fully aware there is), let me know. I will TRY to post the next chapter up as(hopefully I will also have the Internet for it) soon as I can. I apologize in advance for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I have reviewed and edited this chapter countless times but my Word is acting up. . Anyways, please leave a review! Until next time take care!<strong>

**- Dea Lux**


	5. Darnell

**[Dark's POV]**

Luna's sobs subsided into nothing. She merely sat in the forest floor, lost in the embers of the fire before us. With her arms around her legs and chin resting upon her knees, Luna had settled into silence. Her silver eyes were vacant of emotion. My eyes traveled to a forming bruise hidden by her hairline and felt a frown forming upon my brow. In all the scrambles, falls, and her attempts to be freed from the Stalfos, she must have been hit. It brought to my attention that I had not made sure she was not gravely injured. I glanced at her, taking in the slight tears of her dark leggings, the mud still clinging to parts of her clothing, a broken nail in one of her hands, and other scratches along her exposed arms. The anguish she had let loose so unexpectedly had driven her welfare clean out of my mind. Goddesses, I had been alone for a thousand years. I was inexperienced in the ways of comforting anyone. But Luna was not a difficult person. She had gratefully accepted the comfort I had offered, but it could have been that she did not have an alternative. Again, as I looked over her again, I became concerned that she may be seriously injured.

"Are you injured, Luna?" I asked, breaking the silence that had only been broken by the rain that had stopped only a few moments before. Her eyes turned towards me and for a moment she said nothing, apparently being roused from deep within her thoughts. She followed my gaze to the broken nail, the small scratches on her forearms, and the mud.

"I'm fine," she answered after another moment. Her eyes at last held some hint that there was a soul within her body. As she had said nothing nor done anything, I had feared her mind had broken. I was all too aware that could have happened. I had witnessed it in many instances. Brave soldiers snapping as they saw comrades falling around them, eyes round with fear, and cold sweat running down their faces, trembling as I approached them…With a shake of my head, I forced the thought away. Though this occasion had not been as dreadful as the instance in my memory, I sensed Luna had never faced such a situation in which her life was on the line. "What is this place, anyways? How come those…things did not follow us here?"

Her words broke through my thoughts and I glanced about. "This is an ancient part of the forest. Long ago, it used to be protected by a guardian of the forest named the Great Deku Tree. The guardian kept watch over the forests, preventing the forests from becoming too wild and dangerous, all the time protecting it from outside forces. This used to be a place of light before dark forces invaded the guardian and brought its doom. Its offspring became guardian and the line continued until it died out. The guardians used to have caretakers, people who lived sorely for the forest and with the forest. With their guardians' deaths, they vanished too, unable to keep the darkness of the forest from spreading. We are standing at the grave of the very last guardian of the forest. I sense old magic at work, keeping this place sacred where few are able to enter, certainly not those who bear evil with them."

"That's why they couldn't enter?" she asked, gesturing back the way we had come and I merely nodded. As I had explained, it brought a question to mind. Why was I allowed to come into this sacred place? I had butchered, gloried in all my misdeeds, and carried the darkness and evil within my very being. Yet, this place had reached out towards me, I was more than sure of it and confused. The grave of the ancient forest guardian was protected by Farore, the Hero's Goddess, and I worshipped Din, the Goddess favored by the forces of darkness. Yet, Farore had allowed my entrance into this long forgotten place, protected from Time itself. Why had the goddess I had worked against so many long years allowed my entrance…? "So, what are they?" Luna asked, shuddering at some thought and breaking my thoughts once again. At a glance at her small face, I could see the suppressed fear within her.

"They are Stalfos, creatures of darkness created by Ganondorf," I answered.

"The man you said went nuts for power?" she asked, remembering the brief Hylian history I had told her before all that had occurred until the present time.

"Indeed," I answered, noticing how the fire's glow gave her skin a warm flush.

"Where did the sword come from?" she asked, pointing to the sheathed blade set against the tree's trunk. I remembered all too clearly the confusion in her eyes as I she had laid eyes upon it.

"I always have it with me. The cloak concealed it," I shrugged. Upwards, in the small little gaps between the leaves of the dead forest guardian, the sky had cleared and a few stars were visible. The storm was over; the rain had gone. It would make escaping the forest so much more difficult. The rain would no longer hide our scents and the mud of the forest floor would become an easy trail for the Stalfos to follow. Din seemed to enjoy making my life difficult, although I was not one to complain. I had no right to. So much wrong I had done…

"I didn't notice it until I was changing clothes back at the inn," she said and then she stiffened. I looked around, listening intently in case she had heard an enemy approaching. Her silver eyes fell upon me and her cheeks turned a flaming red. "I changed clothes right in front of you…" she gasped. For the first time in a thousand years, color rose to my cheeks as I followed her train of thought. I had looked away, only catching a glimpse of her bare back and petite waist, though it was an unintentional glimpse.

"I assure you," I commenced, turning towards the fire in a pretense to keep it alive so the sudden flush to my face remained unseen. "I saw nothing. You have naught to worry." I turned back to her, receiving a slight nod from her as the remainder of her blush faded away.

A sigh escaped Luna's lips and her next words took me by surprise. "We have to go back." I felt myself freezing involuntarily, waiting to see what else she said. "We can't let the Stalfos kill them." Her face was filled with guilt and worry as she hugged her legs tighter. "Jean Gryllic saved us…"

"Gryllic felt indebted to us. That is why he did what he did," I said but already Luna was shaking her head, causing her shadow to stir in an eerie way.

"He didn't owe me anything. Maybe you because you _did _save him but not me," she objected. Now it was my turn to shake my head. A cold wind swept by, causing the flames of the fire to stir, and lending an immensely cool and clean feeling to the air around us, tangible to the nose.

"No, Luna. I speak the truth, not mere assurances to deter you. I overheard Gryllic say it himself to his men. While his villagers were ready to hand you over to the Stalfos in exchange for the village's women, Gryllic was determined otherwise," I explained and saw her eyes widen. Internally, I was cursing myself. I had said too much. The fact that the women of Gryllic's village had been captured and would only be returned if Luna was handed over had remained unknown to her until my foolish blunder. Din, was I losing my wits? Never had I made such an error.

"The women of the village got captured? But then, without me they could get killed. If they get killed it will be my fault…Jean Gryllic, he could already be dead," Luna was getting anxious, jumping to her feet as if ready to go. Before she could so much as take another step, I had grabbed her by the arms and turned her to face me. I was weary, famished, and impatient.

"Have you not listened closely to what I have said, Luna? Gryllic risked his life for you. To return and be killed by the Stalfos would be an insult to what he did. Stalfos are not kind creatures. If given the chance, they will murder you and laugh as they slowly torture you. I have seen it, Luna. Many times in my long life I have seen their aftermath and it never has been anything but destruction and butchering. Stalfos are among the Evil King's most dangerous creations. They care nothing if their enemy is man, woman, or child," I watched her face fill with fear and hoped she would resign herself to the possibility that the villagers would join the Goddesses. "It is madness, Luna." My voice softened at the end. She was watching me with apprehension in her eyes. I had not meant to talk so harshly. "Please, Luna, it is dangerous. You might get killed and never, perhaps, return to your home." I meant for her will to live and the reminder of all that she held precious to win over her mistaken desire to repay what she felt she owed to Gryllic and the villagers. Luna's face fell to the floor but then she looked up towards me again and there was a determined fire burning in her silver eyes.

"I will help the villagers, don't know how, but I will or my name isn't Luna," she said. "I don't ask for your help. You've done so much for me and risked your own life. But Jean Gryllic risked his life for me and I owe him for it and I must repay back what I owe."

Din's Fire, she was completely determined! "Luna, did you not hear what I said?" I was confused. She owed them nothing, yet there she was, smiling as she nodded.

"Oh yes, and you reminded me of my brother," she answered, smiling radiantly as she said it. Had her mind completely gone? Luna noticed the confused gaze I knew was all too clear upon my face. "Big Brother is a cop. He'd help anyone, despite the dangers. And he drilled into me to never be indebted to anyone. Jean Gryllic saved my life, as did you. I have to repay him by setting the women free, at least. As for you, I'll make sure to live to be able to repay everything you have done. Blame my Big Brother for making me this way."

I sighed, defeated. "So be it, Luna. I will help you," I said before I knew I had spoken. Her eyes widened and I turned away, walking towards the entrance, before I had the chance to have a change in heart. "Stay here until I return. I suggest that you rest. Come morning and we will move out." Luna would be quite safe here.

"Hey, where you going?" she asked.

"I have some scouting to do," I simply answered. In the name of Din, I wondered if perhaps it had been my mind that had broken.

**[Luna's POV]**

My heart was beating a hundred miles per hour. I was supposed to be acting frightened, but the heavens knew I wasn't pretending at all. My fear was genuine as I struggled against the bony hands that dragged me by my very hair towards danger. The pain of it brought tears to my eyes so that my vision was blurred. The Stalfos chuckled darkly at my feeble sobs and how I trashed against its hold. It didn't even seem to notice I was practically using all my strength. It just kept walking on and on. I wished we would get to wherever we were headed so that it would let go of me. It had already pulled off enough hair I was sure I'd have some bald spot. It really hurt but I took it. After all, I had endured so much worse.

As it continued to drag me and I ignored the pain from my head, I went over Dark Link's plan. First, get captured. And Dark Link had set me on a path that would allow me to walk right into the Stalfos' path. Second, be locked away with the other nine captives in the locked cage Dark Link had seen when he had gone scouting into the Stalfos' camp. Third, let the other women know what was going on. Fourth, wait for Dark Link's distraction to lure away the Stalfos. Five, pick at the lock. And lastly, escape before the Stalfos came back towards the magical place they couldn't go through. The courage that had filled me the night before had vanished into thin air. I really was frightened but I took comfort that Dark Link was close by. He warned me: if things went bad, he'd get me out and leave the rest for themselves. Even though I was ashamed to admit it, I was relieved that I had an almost guaranteed means of escape. I really couldn't say what made me so sure about Dark Link, I just was.

All of a sudden, I was forced to my feet. "Hey!" I yelped, fresh tears leaking up as I was dragged by my hair. We had reached a small circular break in the trees, where the Stalfos had set up camp. With the morning sun streaming down and the rain gone, the day was a little too hot for comfort as the water clinging to the trees and puddles evaporated into the air. There were the remains of a lit fire that seemed to be there more for just being there than for keeping the cold of the night out. The cage I was going to be thrown in with the other women was just a few meters away, facing the direction of the place Dark Link and I had taken refuge. "Look 'ere!" the Stalfos' barked, and three more Stalfos joined us. So Dark Link had been right. According to him, there were only four Stalfos remaining. "Look 'ere!" it repeated, shaking me up and down like a rag doll. I winced as more hair was pulled and looked towards him, wishing I hadn't. Its wicked grinning face was mere inches from my face. Even though I was reassured by Dark Link that he would be watching, the Stalfos scared the life out of me. "Where is your 'ylian?" it asked.

"D-dead," I whimpered, feeling a few more tears trail from my eyes. It was essential they suspected nothing. I had to make it seem Dark Link posed no threat to them. Dark Link was more than sure that they would be on guard from him. It wasn't easy to kill a Stalfos. It took an exceptional Hylian to kill one of them and Dark Link had killed two of their group. It would have been much too foolish for the Stalfos not to be cautious of him. The Stalfos continued to look at me, deciding whether or not to trust my word. It turned towards one of its companions who stepped forward. Wordlessly, it grabbed my left arm and extended it forward. I struggled against them, frightened of what they could do. One of them took a crude looking knife and slashed at my arm. I gasped at the pain. The barbarians forced blood onto a clay bowl. The black substance within the bowl turned silver, like mercury. The Stalfos looked in triumph towards me and proceeded by tipping the silver liquid onto my arm and onto my mouth. The instant it touched me it seemed to burn my arm and insides. I felt a scream tear from my throat and I struggled to free myself in an effort to get the burning liquid off my arm and from within me. As quickly as it had burned, the sensation vanished. I trembled and looked fearfully at them. All of the Stalfos' were laughing darkly. The one holding onto my hair finally released me and I crumpled to the floor. I cradled my arm, noticing how the skin was intact, save the scratches from earlier. Further inspection of other parts of other parts of my body yielded similar results.

The Stalfos all were looking towards me with accomplished looks upon their skeletal faces. The menacing emerald eyes were fastened on me. "Tell the witch!" a second said. "Iani must know we have found her stinking goddess!" The first Stalfos all of a sudden gave a grunt of disapproval. Quickly, it stepped forward, punching the Stalfos that had spoken. The second Stalfos was lifted off its feet and back. A bony foot came inches from my face as the Stalfos fell and I had to throw myself onto my back and out of the way. I barely managed to see the first Stalfos reach down and with both hands grab the fallen victims open jaw before dismembering his head in two. With a lick of colored flame, the fallen Stalfos disappeared. The two others laughed but just as quickly quieted with a single look of the Stalfos that had delivered the unmerciful quick death.

"I am in charge 'ere! I, Ragnak, give the orders, not you!" the Stalfos Ragnak bellowed, looking at the remainder two Stalfos, daring them to say otherwise.

"Yes, Ragnak," the Stalfos gave in.

"Zip it and let the cursed 'ylians in the cage go. We 'ave found the goddess. I won't be bothered by extra luggage. We move at once the day's gone. I'll tie this one with the other offering," Ragnak said, kicking me in the torso. The cry of pain I was about to let go was silenced as the air was knocked out of me by the force of his kick. In fact, I was thrown into the air for a little bit before landing again on the ground and coughing as air returned to me. I wasn't even given the opportunity to regain my senses before another bony hand grasped my hair and was pulling me to my feet. I was aware that I was being dragged away from the cage to a large tree. As we moved, the other two Stalfos proceeded to the cage and opened it, forcing the captive women out. With low laughter, they chased them away, deep into the woods. I really hoped Dark Link could catch up to them and return them to the village. At least that much of the plan had worked out. Out of order, but it had worked. Now all there was to it was for my escape but I couldn't do much but wait to be saved.

Ragnak suddenly slammed me against the large tree. I was all too sure that a bruise would form. Heavens, Hyrule just loved to see me in pain. Ragnak took the moment of confusion to bind my hands in iron shackles that had been tethered with a stake beaten deep into the tree. With a dark chuckle, Ragnak turned and walked away. With a sigh, I dropped to my knees, feeling the iron tug at my arms upward. I was a little too short to be able to sit comfortably. Even in Hyrule my height worked against me. Now I had to wait until Dark Link made his move.

I glanced about the camp, watching the Stalfos bent over something on a makeshift table made from a large flat boulder. The sky was clear once more, shining an endless blue that was almost mesmerizing. The trees were swaying in a gentle breeze, bringing with them the scent of moist earth. The grass beneath me was moist from the morning dew and the evaporating rain, making the moisture seep a little into my leggings. I felt slightly terrible at how bad my clothes were, though that was the least of my worries. I was aware how someone from Jean Gryllic's must have pored over the fitted dress and the leggings. Now they were torn and as soon as I could exchange them for clothes in better state, they would probably be beyond repair. The sun was shining directly over me, something that at home it would've been very uncomfortable. However, the gentle warmness was very welcome to my cold face.

"Enjoy it as much as you can while you can," said a voice. Startled, I looked to my left and found myself not far from another girl tied to a different tree not far from mine. Only two or three feet separated us. I was sort of ashamed that I hadn't noticed her. I was further surprised by her appearance. Her white hair contrasted with her rose colored eyes and her light tan colored skin. She wore dark thigh high boots, onyx shorts, and a white-kimono like shirt that opened from her ribcage and downwards. Her bangs framed her face and brought my attention to her rather fierce-looking eyes. "See something you like?" she snapped and I realized I had been staring at her.

"No, sorry," I mumbled. Heavens above knew why I was slightly intimidated by this fellow captive. Something in her empty glare just made me want to withdraw into a sort of defensive shell…but then again, I had been quite shy, almost antisocial, back home whenever I met a new person. It took time for me to make friends, but once I had branded them as 'friends', it was for life. My social circle had been pretty small, minus the blind dates. And while this stranger's rose eyes were a marvel to look at, they frightened me. They were nothing but rose-colored stones. It was sort of ironic. Dark Link…his crimson eyes were comforting to look upon, like a fire was there, only it wasn't fierce. The fire within his eyes was like the fire felt on a cold night, radiating welcoming warmth. Her eyes burned with a ravaging fire, like a forest fire, paying no heed to what it swallowed. "I was taken by surprise." I fidgeted under her gaze, looking down at the floor in order to avoid her gaze, wringing my chained hands in front of me.

"Ah great, another fragile flower," she sighed, noticing my unease. I forced myself to look at her eyes and saw myself reflected there. She saw a tiny girl, apparently scared beyond her wits, with no clue as to what she was doing or how she had come to be in the present situation. Moreover, I looked like a helpless girl, which I was. "Hyrule seems short on good warriors these days and filled with nothing but women more fragile than glass." I looked at her with growing annoyance. But her words did strike a bell within my head. Besides the obvious, she and I were very different. While I was tiny, she was tall. The way she leaned back against the tree in an almost casual way gave an air of blasé indifference but I could see nothing escaped her eyes. She looked at me directly, but every movement the Stalfos made was closely followed. I was huddled as close to the tree as I could, terrified beyond belief even though I knew Dark Link was not far away. But my mind was running wild with all the possibilities that something could go wrong and I would be a prisoner forever. My body was soft and not as pronounced to her lean body with a few defined muscles.

"So you're a warrior?" I asked, watching her shift into an easier resting position. There was again the nonchalant air around her but I could sense she was sort of wary of something.

"What of it?" she answered, shrugging her shoulder.

I smiled mischievously, seeing an opportunity to get back at her for making me feel ill at ease. "So how did a 'good warrior' such as yourself get captured?" Bingo! I had the pleasure to see her cheeks flush red and her eyes harden into cold rose colored stones once more.

"They jumped me, if you must know," she growled. "At least I wasn't dragged on all fours, wailing like a child."

It was my turn to flush. "I meant to get captured!" I snapped a little too loud for my comfort. I turned to look at the Stalfos but they hadn't heard my outburst. A sigh escaped my lips in relief. It would be just my luck if I gave myself away. Keep calm Luna unless you want to die or something.

"Oh yes. I am quite sure of it," she nodded, heavy sarcasm coloring her voice. I sighed in annoyance at her. Why did I have to end up stuck chained to the one girl who thought herself above others? Although it was quite amazing how easily she could get underneath my skin. Normally, it was very hard for me to get worked up over anything. Ever since my arrival at Hyrule I had become way too emotional. It was almost unlike me. Having grown with books and the quiet of my room, I had mastered patience and mellowness. Now it was gone with the wind, with my world. "Anyhow, enjoy your last moments of freedom. These creatures seem to have been looking for you, great goddess." She snorted.

"Goddess?" I echoed. "I'm no goddess."

"Does it matter?" she said, blowing one of her bangs away from her face. "As long as they think you are, they will keep you. So enjoy the sun because I am sure where you're going you won't be getting any of it." Dislike was starting to rise inside me but I fought against it. It was unlike me to dislike anyone unless I was given a substantial reason.

"In case you hadn't noticed, they're taking you too," I said.

"Oh I have no intention of going," she responded, looking left and right and up at the sky.

"Does it matter?" I said mimicking her voice but my voice was a little too high-pitched to achieve it.

"Oh yes. I am planning to be out of here as quick and as soon as I can," she continued, "I have no intention of accompanying you to the Dark Realm, or however you pale-faces call it."

"Wait, you're leaving me?" I gasped outraged. It wasn't like I needed her help. But the mere thought that she could walk away without so much as a hint of remorse for my fate, or the other women had they still been captured, filled me with anger. Perhaps here was my substantial reason…

"I don't need anyone dragging me down, princess," she answered, looking at me with uncaring eyes.

"I shouldn't even bother with you but don't do anything. Like I said before, I meant to get captured. My companion is going to rescue us," I informed her. She only shrugged her shoulders, uncaring.

"I need no one's help," she muttered, looking at her hands.

"Do as you please then," I said, settling into silence. I wished Dark Link would hurry and come for me. The sun continued to climb into the sky and eventually it began to descend down. The humidity was not altogether unpleasant but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. A while more passed and one of the Stalfos approached us, bearing a small bag and two bowls. I stared apprehensively at the bowls, remembering the quicksilver-like substance they had forced upon my arm and to swallow. I remembered all too clearly the burning pain I had felt. But I had nothing to worry about. The bowls turned out to be water and the small bag only contained two pieces of hardened bread. The water had gained a clay flavor to it and the bread had to be dunked into the water in order for it to soften up to be edible. Surprisingly, I was too famished to care too much. My hostile companion said nothing but ate silently. The silence was beginning to bother me. I wished she would say something, anything. Where in the world was Dark Link? What was he waiting for?

"What's your name glass doll?" I turned to her and frowned. Be careful of what you wish for….

"Luna," I answered. "And I am no glass doll." It was my turn to glare.

She shrugged. "Sure, princess, whatever you say." It seemed she was amused by me.

"I gave you my name, it's only fair you give me yours now, great warrior," I said after her silence stretched endlessly. She sighed and shook her head slightly.

"My name is Darnell," she answered averting her gaze and I couldn't help but smile and chuckle. The movements send a spasm across my ribs and I winced audibly. "That kick he gave you might've broken a rib or two," she added

"It's a pleasure to meet you Darnell," I said. "I think it's only bruising and we both turned our heads simultaneously as a Stalfos began to approach us. The sun was setting. Darkness would soon envelop Hyrule. The time for the Stalfos to move had come. I felt my throat dry with fear as the Stalfos drew closer and closer.

"I hope your companion does something or you're lost, Luna," Darnell whispered. Her entire body seemed relaxed but I could sense she was ready to act, like a lioness bunching her muscles just before she coiled and sprang after her prey. I couldn't agree more with her, though.


	6. Insight

**Author's Note: First of all, let me apologize for the long absence! I am truly sorry but I have my reasons. Special thanks go to the wonderful Beloria for the encouragement given and the support for Moon Shadow! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and have added this story to their favorites and alerts list! It means so much to me! Thank you soooooo much! I apologize once again for the delay! **

**[Dark's POV]**

It was quite the nuisance having to round up the freed women from the forest and leading them back to the resting ground of the ancient forest guardian. The task took too long Din knew I was more than keen to send ten Stalfos to the Dark Realm. I cursed the moment I had agreed to the rescue operation Luna had gotten so fixated over. Had Luna perhaps met me a few hundred years ago, I might have let her drown in the river or flung her over my shoulder and carried her all the way back to the current place I called home. But there was something in Luna that made it impossible to deny her wishes. It was now beyond me to force her to turn away. Rationally, I convinced myself that stealth was of the essence. If I forced her, the commotion would have brought the Stalfos to us sooner rather than later and her attention would wander back to Gryllic's people. Her lack of focus could very well have led her to make a mistake. But I wondered if it had more to do with the idea that I was not willing to put her under more ordeals than what she had already partaken unwillingly. Her tear-stained face and anguished cries were something vivid in my memory and Din knew I was not keen on seeing that again so long I had the power to prevent it.

"Old Shadow, what has become of you?" I sighed as I made my way back to the Stalfos camp. Once I was within hearing range, I crept up onto the trees. Not a leaf stirred at my passing. I was only a shadow, here one moment and gone the next. Not a branch swayed underneath me as I moved from tree to tree, branch to branch. Even the most alert of animals did not notice my presence. Stealth had always been my prime skill. I was a master. Being nothing but shadow made stealth an instinct, something I had no need to think upon. The shadows welcomed me, concealing me, embracing me. Once, it had been an embrace I had accepted willingly as I sought my one prey I was never able to overcome. But as the centuries flowed, I resented it for it was a constant reminder that I was a creature of darkness, alien to the light.

Yet as I drew closer to Luna's location, I focused entirely at remaining hidden. My discovery could well mean her death warrant. The Stalfos passed directly underneath me, yet they neither heard nor saw nothing. The forest provided many useful shadows. Had they laid eyes on me, their gazes would simply sail over. To be unseen, I was a thousand year old master. It was a setback to find Luna shackled to a tree but there was naught I could do. My keen eyes wandered to the Stalfos grouped together. What were they striving to achieve by merely capturing woman? Ganondorf had no use for them. Hylian woman were not warriors, only simple housewives and ordinary workers. Yet, these Stalfos had released the other women but kept only my two charges. Were they looking for someone in particular? Two Stalfos wandered underneath my place of hiding. Din knew I used all my will not to spring down and smite them where they stood.

"Damn Ragnak for making us haul those damn females for nothing. All because of this goose-chase we lost a chunk of our group. The King of Evil won't be too happy," one of them growled lowly. The other grunted in agreement but said nothing, only fixated its glare upon the lone Stalfos some distance away. A shudder rippled down my back. So, Ganondorf was on the move…

"It was him who gave the orders to the witch," the second one spoke.

"If you ask me, it'd be better if we slit all their worthless hides," said the first Stalfos. I would sooner send them to the Dark Realm before I allowed them to harm Luna. With a snort, the Stalfos added, "What business does the witch have with the blue furred shrimp?" My body tensed. It was imperative that I listen what Luna had to do with this.

"A goddess the Evil King has had his eye on for a long time, I heard," his companion answered. The first Stalfos snorted through its jaw and gave a low chuckle.

"That is no goddess there. Ragnak sure was able to land a hearty blow," he said and both chuckled while I cursed them to the darkest and most terrible corner of the Dark Realm. But a goddess? Hyrule only revered three goddesses: Din, Farore, and Nayru. Had I unconsciously stumbled upon the Goddess of Wisdom? My eyes ventured to Luna, noticing her midnight blue hair and remembering the exact shade of her silver eyes. Legend, myth, and history had it Nayru's eyes were the deepest azure… Din, what had I gotten ventured upon?

"From what I heard the witch and the Evil King are planning, the wretched goddess is supposed to be more powerful than the Three combined," the Stalfos continued.

"Oh, really? Then the Evil King will sure take over Hyrule with the powers of this goddess and once the Shadow return," the Stalfos assumed a contemplating expression upon its brilliant eyes. Ganondorf sought for me? A feeling of unease crept upon me. The Stalfos were unaware of how close I really was. But, never again would I butcher for Ganondorf. Beneath me, the Stalfos wandered back to Ragnak, muttering again under breath their loathing toward the bulky Stalfos whom reigned over them. With a sigh, I made my way to Luna.

I perched above her, hidden by the branches. Even from my position, my eyes caught the fresh wound on her arm, and the way she sat was rather odd, favoring one side. I would have to attempt to rescue both Luna and her companion once they were free of their shackles or, at least, free from the huge trees they were secured. I listened to their conversation, wondering if the white-haired girl had any skill as the warrior she claimed to be. It would make the situation much more straightforward if my sole purpose was to save Luna and vanish.

I frowned as a thought occurred to me. Stalfos were creatures of the night, so much like me. The sun had in the old days been the bane of their existence. Yet, there they were, in the full sunlight without the slightest of discomfort. Ganondorf had obviously been busy perfecting his creatures. However, I had worked with Stalfos so many times I noticed some of the old magic still at work within them. I was well aware that the Stalfos would never give up. So long as they lived, Luna would never be safe. The thought sealed their fate. The last thing the Stalfos would feel before they vanished into the abyss of the Dark World would be the bite of my sword.

Time crept by as the ladies below settled into silence. I used it to contemplate many things and continue observing, gathering useful information. My attention was brought to the dark-skinned warrior as she slightly shifted position. She sat completely still, watching and waiting. Something was familiar about the girl though never had I laid eyes on her. The white hair was renowned as a trait exclusive to the Sheika. But the rose eyes and the tan skin excluded her from the mighty long-gone race that used to serve the Royal Family. I had encountered many, crossed blades with them. Mighty warriors that had fallen in my wake as I attempted to crush the Heroes favored by Farore but had gained my respect at their display of bravery even to their last breath. I had yet to meet a cowardly Sheika, impossible at the present. There were rumors of a far off country of people similar to the Sheika, though I had never confirmed it myself. People with white hair and warriors of great skill was said to wander in a country not far from the borders of Hyrule. It was said they were a minor branch of the Sheika, unskilled in magic, only in weaponry. Never had I seen one and I wondered if perhaps this new stranger was one of them. In the thousand years of my life, I had never set foot outside of Hyrule. But I had always lived with my ears to the ground, waiting for a sign of Ganondorf's return and do everything possible to remain hidden. Yet, here I was blowing caution to the winds. For the strange small woman I had encountered so shortly yet seemed to have been in my life so long. Perhaps it was loneliness guiding my actions. Though I shrouded myself within it, I resented it too. It was never a challenge to remain at just about complete loneliness. Normal Hylians seemed to have a natural tendency to steer as far as way from me as possible. Luna seemed to be the complete opposite. But I was dangerous. What were the goddesses playing at bringing Luna into my existence?

Sound brought my attention back to the ground. The Stalfos was bringing food and water to their captives. I could smell the old bread in the wind and indeed it was to be. The white haired warrior spoke and again, Luna amazed me. There was only a trace of annoyance in her voice, despite how it had been made clear that the other girl would have no misgivings in leaving her behind. The annoyance vanished as Darnell and Luna continued speaking. One of the Stalfos approached them and fear was visible in little Luna's face. She shied away from the Stalfos as it released her hands and turned his back on her. I moved downwards on the tree, more careful than ever, loosening my sword from its hilt.

"What are you waiting for you idiot, run!" Darnell said to Luna as the Stalfos turned to unbound her.

I witnessed several things happen at the same moment in time. Luna took a step to run into the woods. The Stalfos unbound Darnell and black bracelets at her wrists seemed to melt and envelop her hands. A devilish smile spread on her lips as the molten metal morphed into brass knuckles and continued to expand and form into long sharp claw-like knives from each fingertip. The moment was gone and I dropped down the ground. The other two Stalfos were running towards us now, summoning two more Stalfos from thin air from an unseen signal. I stood from where I landed, giving Luna a glance as she turned to look back at Darnell. My entire essence wanted to move in her direction, to aid her but I forced myself to stay where I was. Once more, I slipped into the mind frame of the anti-Hero, the experienced cold-blooded killer. There were my targets, moving in slow-motion compared to how fast I could react. My hands moved naturally to the hilt of my sword and drew it. The long ebony blade shimmered in the setting sunlight, feeling right at home within my grasp. Once more, my body seemed to be quite content and eager to engage in combat. The Stalfos closest was busy with Darnell. The four that approached us wore an air of triumph for once more I was being underestimated. The fools had no idea I was more than a measly Hyrulian.

One broke away from the rest, running towards me, sword arm raised, round shield up front. The distance between us decreased and decreased until it was almost gone. With a leap, the Stalfos covered the remaining distance. I felt my body move away from the mighty vertical blow, duck as the vertical blow was followed by a horizontal slash. My sword came upward, parrying the notched blade. An opening formed in the Stalfos defense, and the parry flowed into a swift single-handed backhanded stroke. It caught the Stalfos just beneath the ribcage. The blade smashed through the bone upwards and dislocating the head. There was a lick of flame, closely followed by another one when Darnell beheaded the Stalfos that had released her. One of the Stalfos ran past me and the other one used the distraction to make a stab in my direction. Again, it was more instinct that made my body somersault backwards, spin to the left and catch the two handed slash aimed to maim my left side. The momentum behind my blade was too much for the Stalfos and its own blade gave away before my sword, staggering my opponent.

I turned to the other Stalfos and felt my throat dry as I witnessed everything in slow-motion again. The Stalfos that had run past me was fast approaching Luna, sword raised. She was incapacitated by fear, only managing to attempt to edge away. Her foot caught on a rock and she fell backwards. Hastily, Luna reached for her boot where the knife I had placed in her boot resided. She managed to take it out and was bringing it up to block the oncoming blade. But I knew she would not be able to stand such a blow. The sword was beginning its downward ascend and I knew there was no possibility I could reach her in time. The Stalfos that had hung back from the fight was shouting, "Do not 'arm the goddess!" The Stalfos's blade hesitated but it was to be too little too late. Luna's eyes shut and she flinched but the blade never struck her. As if from thin air, Darnell had appeared, catching the blade with her claw-like knives. The knives began to crack at the tips and crumbled until only her knuckles were covered by the strange material the knives had materialized from. Fury was raging in her eyes and, with a mighty warrior cry; Darnell clobbered the Stalfos with her broken weapon, dislocating the Stalfos's jaw. Her left fist kept striking at the Stalfos's left temple, making a fault appear upon the Stalfos's skull. The Stalfos wavered beneath her barrage of blows until with an enormous effort Darnell shoved her right hand up into the skull. The long blades from her one intact hand penetrated within the skull and, forced outwards, made the bone come apart from the inside out, and the Stalfos disappeared with a lick of flame.

Movement at the edge of my vision brought my attention back to my Stalfos. The creature had lunged, overextending its arm. A wicked smile crept upon my face as I somersaulted backwards, landing on the tips of my feet upon the blade. The Stalfos had an incredulous look upon its face as I swung my arm and sword, making contact with its neck and breaking through. The remains of my fallen foe were still falling and disappearing in flame as I landed once more, light as ever, upon the soft forest floor. There was only one Stalfos left and I approached it, sword ready in my hands. The creature was backing away, looking left and right. Unexpectedly, it began to chuckle darkly, halting my advance. "You 'ave won, 'ylian. Next time, it shall be different," it said and gradually began disappearing into the ground and out of sight. I looked at the place where it had disappeared until another of Luna's cries captured my attention.

"You lousy useless princess!"Darnell was shouting, pinning Luna on her back upon the forest floor. "Because of you one of my blades is broken!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do!" Luna was furiously apologizing, struggling against the strong woman who was unaware of my approach and banging Luna's head against the floor with her free hand.

"You're sorry? Do you have any idea what you have just cost me?" Darnell scoffed. "I'll kill you myself!" Rage was written upon her tan features as she moved her arm backwards with her claw-like blades fast approaching Luna's chest. My foot made contact with her chest, hurtling Darnell off Luna who was scrambling to her feet. Unceremoniously, I dragged Darnell up, holding her up by the collar of her strange attire. Her eyes widened as she took in my enraged glare.

"How dare you defile Luna in such a way?" I hissed, watching as she attempted to remove my hold as air became scarce within her lungs. "Tell me, great warrior, what is in my way of ending your life this instant?" The pink eyes widened at my words and I raised my blade to emphasize my point.

"No don't!" Luna protested. Her small hands took hold of my shoulder and arm, attempting to restrain my blade arm. I turned to see her small pale face beseeching me silently. Her silver eyes were brimming with unshed tears hanging on the edges of her eyes and her dark lashes. "Please, Dark Link, don't do it. Please, I'm begging you." I said nothing only lowered my sword arm and let Darnell drop back onto the ground. Luna sighed in relief as Darnell coughed and gasped for air. Taking advantage of her momentary weakness, wrenched her clawed weapon off. Swiftly, I threw it up into the air and, as it hurled back down, slashed the blades in half. Darnell's eyes widened in obvious horror. Tears streamed silently down her face as her precious weapon lay in pieces before her.

"Be grateful Luna asked to spare your life," I said, sheathing my sword turning to Luna who was busy fidgeting with her arm. "Luna?" She looked towards me with a pained expression.

"My arm burns but it's going away," she groaned, and I was by her side, lifting up her sleeve. On her moonlight skin was a rapidly forming symbol of some sorts. There was no definite silhouette, as if it had not yet reached a decision of what shape it should take. Her hand brought her sleeve down and she gave a small smile that vanished as her eyes fell upon the still form of Darnell.

I sighed and yanked the warrior to her feet. "Do not despair. I am a blacksmith of Hyrule. Though the designs of your blades are intricate, I am well able to duplicate them. As for the magic that shifts its shape, I know not," I said and a hopeful gleam appeared in the rosy depths.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Very," I answered simply, heading towards the woods.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked and I turned to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"In case you have forgotten, Gryllic's women are awaiting our return.

"Oh," Luna answered, following me into the forest with Darnell close behind.

"Where are we headed afterwards?" Darnell asked.

"Castle Town," I answered, already thinking the best place to gain valuable information about the fourth goddess and Luna's involvement. I needed to keep us out from Ganondorf's clutches and to achieve that I needed further insight. "Make haste, we have ways to go."

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry this took so long! I'm not sure how this chapter turned out. I hope you like it. SO much has happened and I have a lot on my mind. But I thought I had neglected Moon Shadow for too long. Honestly, I'm not thrilled with this chapter but I'll make up for it in the next ones. There's plenty of room for improvement and I'll make sure to improve. Btw, thank you all so much for the added favorites, reviews, and alert subscriptions! My Word is acting up so please let me know when you see a mistake. I have edited and proofread this a lot but I'm pretty sure it's not 100% perfect. Oh, and one more thing, I need symbols I can actually describe! So please let me know any ideas! You can let me know by reviewing or pm me! Thank you! Take care until next time! **

**Dea Lux**


	7. Rose

**Hello everyone! I have been gone for a very long time and I deeply apologize for that. I want to say that school kept me busy but that's not exactly the case. I DID have a bad case of writer's block but it was mostly procrastination. I'm really sorry. I intended to post this as a Christmas present, even though it's a short chapter but I don't have the Internet to actually post anything, at least not at home. I might post another chapter really soon but it all depends if I'm able to finish it soon enough. School is on break as of the moment and I shall use this time to write more for this story. Thank you for all the great reviews and subscriptions! Might it be better for the chapters to be shorter, that way I'll more than likely post a lot sooner that I usually do. Give me any thoughts or ideas you might have! Merry Christmas everyone!  
><strong>

Ragnak was not having a good day. In fact, he was cursing the moment the King of Evil had brought him back from the realm of the dead. Damn the little Hylian girl and her cursed pale Hylian rats. Because she escaped from beneath his hands, the damn witch, Iani, was spouting fire from her eyes and causing him incredible pain. He had thought since he was already dead that pain might have been a thing of the past but the immense pressure being applied to his bony skeleton frame informed him otherwise. Ragnak merely locked his jaw together and did not dare make a sound in case the witch took it as a sign of defiance or weakness. If only the male Hylian hadn't shown up, Iani would not have been in a foul mood. If only he could explain what had happened, then Iani might stop the force she set upon him. Ragnak's surroundings were groaning underneath the vibrating force of Iani's magic. The cave made his labored breathing echo in the vast connecting chambers. The rocky ground beneath him crunched and the portion right underneath Ragnak began to give away. Dust began to cascade down slowly but increasingly in speed.

"Curse you, useless creature! How dare you let a measly Hylian get away from you?" Iani yelled, holding a grey staff in her hands. The staff was glowing with an eerie shade of burgundy that enveloped the Stalfos who was trapped in her magic. Her staff was in no danger, being fashioned by the ancient sorceress witches she had been apprenticed to the moment she had shown promise as a mage. Thus her adoration for Ganondorf, the King of Evil, had been fashioned. For not only had Iani learned the black arts of her teachers, but their adoration for the evil king was engraved upon her heart as well. The day Ganondorf had presented Iani with the staff she held in her hands had been one her infatuation had been made complete and all thoughts of another life or wants were gone. Slender, smooth as stone, hard as metal, cold as ice, and made of dark laburnum bark, Iani's staff embodied her perfectly. It drew upon her powers and magnified them, allowing for ultimate control. The staff was safer than anyone could be from Iani. On the contrary, it was taking all of her self-control not to blast the foul creature back into oblivion and bring down the interconnected labyrinth of caves they were using.

"A 'ylian," Ragnak began to gasp only to feel more pressure added to his protesting bones. The magic stopped, much to his surprise. Ragnak, bewildered, looked up from where he had been forced to his knees. Iani had such a terrifying expression upon is face the brave Stalfos flinched and begged Din to send him back to underworld. With narrowed golden eyes, Iani approached closer, raising her staff in a threatening way. Ragnak braced himself for the oncoming blast of magic that would end him but when none came, he relaxed. At that moment, Iani, who had walked closer, swung her staff with all the strength she could muster and hit Ragnak's jaw. The bone crunched at the brute force and dislocated.

"You mean to tell me that a _Hylian_ bested your party of more than five? It is ludicrous! No Hylianhas the strength to accomplish such a feat save for the cursed Heroes," Iani scoffed.

"The cursed Hylian did, I tell you," Ragnak protested after setting his jaw back in place.

"The only good of this is that cursed accent you had is gone," Iani groaned. "What did this Hylian look like then?"

Ragnak faltered, much to Iani's rising discontent. "I don't know. It was daylight, ma'm," he responded.

"Oh, by the cursed gates of the Dark Realm!" Iani roared. "Well then, what about the other captives?" Her hands were itching to really incinerate the damn creature…

"There was a girl. Skinny, tall, and white hair," Ragnak responded and flinched internally when Iani froze. Her golden eyes turned to look at him, an eager spark lit in their cold depths.

"Her eyes, what color were they?" Iani asked, maliciously stroking her staff and turning away from him.

Ragnak thought hard, sensing the importance of his answer. His mind sought the face of the girl. The short, slightly cropped hair began to take shape, followed by the slightly tan skinned outline of a face. Long bangs had been framing the girl's face, slightly obscuring her eyes. Her mouth had always been set in a scowl and it was that way Ragnak envisioned it. But all that was useless, he needed her eyes. Slowly, he remembered they had a hard edge to them and then it came to him. "Rose, they were rose eyes," he answered with satisfaction and conviction.

Iani sneered, still looking away from him. Perhaps it was not all in vain, she thought. "Excellent, that is most wondrous news. I want this girl found as fast as possible," she said, eyeing a silver bracelet with a single ruby placed within its frame bound to her wrist. Ragnak bowed before her, suppressing a sigh of relief. "Now, go and fetch me the lizard."

Ragnak scowled. He hated going into the Lizalfos part of the caves. "What lizard, ma'm?" he asked, hoping the witch meant something else. Iani spun around, all evidence of her previous mirth gone from her face.

"What do you mean what lizard? There's only one here who could accomplish this task swiftly. Had the damn Shadow been here, then it would have been a different matter but, as you know, he is gone. Now, scram and fetch Abdul," Iani responded. Ragnak nodded and began to leave to fetch the Lizalfos. Iani contemplated her next course of action and sighed heavily before following the Stalfos out of the chamber she had cornered him. The Evil King had ordered to be kept up to date. The unfortunate escape of the goddess would make him most unhappy. Damn the cursed Hylian who had intervened. If only she could have looked at him to track him down. Whoever the man was, he was a threat. But what connection did the Hylian and the goddess possess. Iani's life and the plans of her king were hanging by the bargain she was attempting at finding the girl with white hair and rose colored eyes. With luck, the girl would know the location of the goddess. If not, then Hyrule was about to experience an onslaught from the Dark Realm. Whether the girl she sought knew it or not, she was in a game of hide-and-seek. And it was all to the lizard Abdul.

**So what did you guys think? I know it isn't much but hopefully it makes up my long absence. I will update as soon as I am done with the next chapter. I hope it won't take long but no promises this time. Oh and if you were wondering how a Stalfos would know an exact color, here is my reasoning: Ragnak used to be alive, so he'd have learned colors and shades during his living life. It's simple really. I didn't know if it would bring up questions or not but just in case. I want to know what you guys are thinking so please let me know, ok? Next chapter Dark Link, Luna, and Darnell are starring once again. Btw, how do you all feel about Darnell? Oh, I also thought of three familiar characters to bring into the story but it'll be later on. I might give hints soon enough so be on the lookout. If you can guess them, tell me and I'll answer yes or no. Take care until next time! Please review!**

**Dea Lux **


	8. Lucky

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the superbly long delay. I don't really have an excuse for it to be honest… Anyways, this chapter was originally part of another chapter but I made some changes. I'd really appreciate if any of you would be so kind as to leave a review to let me know how I am doing. So…please leave a review ! I noticed that I haven't done a disclaimer in a while so:**

**I, Dea Lux, do not the Legend of Zelda, characters, places, and/or things pertaining to it; Nintendo does though. **

**There we go, now please enjoy the next chapter of Moon Shadow! **

* * *

><p><strong>[Luna's POV]<br>**

Dark Link, Darnell, and I sort of herded the women back to the village. All of them stumbled along the forest, some hanging onto each other. It was strange that though Dark Link had saved them all, none of them offered a word of thanks to him. All of them kept a careful set distance. If he moved to the right, they moved too to maintain that set space between them. Their eyes never left the back of his head and all would flinch whenever Dark Link flexed his body or made a sudden movement. I noticed that even Darnell was closer to the village women that to Dark Link. Of course, I understood her feelings. Dark Link had very nearly killed her and stopped only because I had asked it of him. I felt sorry that the only reason she was going to travel with us was only because of the weapons Dark Link had promised to forge for her. At the same time, I couldn't help but feel a little satisfaction. My head still hurt from being banged against the ground. But I couldn't forget Dark Link's dangerous expression. He meant every word and I absolutely believed he would act on his words if I hadn't intervened. It was a side of him he hadn't shown. Behind his gentleness, some kind of darker side was present. Still, the women had nothing to fear from him. There was no justification for the way they were treating him. Anger and annoyance began to build within me. If it wasn't for him, all of them would be stumbling in the woods until someone found them, were lost forever, killed by some animal, or died of starvation or cold. I was the only one who was close to him. I wondered if this was what Dark Link meant when he said it would be easier for me than it was for him.

The forest was beginning to thin after the day and night of travel. I was so exhausted I was ready to topple over and sleep wherever I landed. Slowly, the trees parted more and more and we finally got sight of the road and the village's gate. There was no evidence of the struggle that had taken place. The rain had washed away the footprints from the terrible Stalfos. Only a few dismantled shrubs gave any indication of our desperate escape. A few of the women gasped in relief at the sight of the iron fence and the wall made of tree trunks. A few of the rooftops peeked from behind the gate and it wasn't long after that we saw the cobble-stone street and heard the gushing of the fountain at the village's square. An eerie silence fell over us as we approached and saw no signs of life. There was no one about the streets or someone keeping watch. The demolition was more evident inside the village. A few chunks of the street showed new cracks. Part of the fountain was floating within its waters and more of it was dust covering the floor. Doors stood wide open with many small every day things strewn about. Windows hung on their hinges; their high-pitched squeak was the only sound to be heard. Dark Link held out an arm out for everyone to stop, made me stand behind him, and with the other he withdrew his sword from its sheathe. My heart began to race as I looked about, noticing all the places where more monsters could hide. "Gryllic!" I fought the urge to scream when Dark Link called out loudly. His voice rang between the walls of the houses and echoed until it was gone. Slowly, scared villagers began poking their heads from the broken windows and doorframes. A few stepped out from the meager safety of their homes and began rushing to the women. Others approached more slowly, wariness evident as they gazed at Dark Link who sheathed his sword and brought the hood of his cloak down on his face. Anger boiled past a boiling point as a man approached Dark Link with evident mistrust written on his face.

"Who are you?" the man asked, stepping a little too close for politeness. His clothes hung tattered in a few places and bandages were wrapped around his head and forearm.

"I have come to return your captured women," Dark Link responded calmly, tensing slightly.

"Oh yea? And how I know this isn't a trap? For all I know you have come to bring the Stalfos back to kill us all!" said the man. A few of the villagers retreated further from Dark Link. Others hugged closer the women we had returned. Fury erupted within me as the man continued to approach closer and closer to Dark Link. Without thinking, I stepped forward and shoved the man backwards.

"You ignorant, ungrateful, cowardly jerk!" I said, earning a few surprised looks from the gathering crowd.

"Luna, let it be," Dark Link said, grabbing my arm. I shook off his grasp and shook my head vigorously. Angry tears began to brim my eyes and I fought to keep them from falling.

"If it wasn't for him, your girls would still be lost in the forest! You haven't even said a word of thanks to him." I continued.

The man laughed bitterly. "I'm not a coward and I owe him nothing" he countered.

"Says the guy hiding in his house," I shot back. "It's the little dogs that bark loudest. They don't bite or anything, barking is all they have."

"If it weren't for you, this never would have happened!" he was approaching me, towering over me. "It's you those monsters wanted!" A crazy gleam appeared in his eyes as he continued forward, arms ready to grasp me. I moved back slightly with anger still coursing within me. "I just might wrap you with a nice little bow and hand you over." An arm shoved me aside, a rush of black went past me, and next thing I know the jerk was on the floor, holding a hand to his bleeding lip.

Dark Link walked past me and grabbed the man by the collar. That dangerous side of him I had seen when he threatened Darnell was back. Slowly, he crouched down, balancing himself on the balls of his feet, resting his arms on his knees. "I care not what you say to me," he said in a deceivingly calm voice. "I do not care what happens to your worthless hide even if you were able to contact the Stalfos. Stalfos will not attack your village because I have seen to it that they passed to the Dark Realm. Make true your threat and I will see to it that you join them in the Dark Realm, as well." Dark Link stood up, glaring at the surrounding crowd as if to imply that he meant what he said to everyone. Nobody moved or said anything. Time seemed to have stopped altogether. I stood nervously besides Dark Link, unsure of what to say or do.

"Wow, the tension is practically solid." Everyone turned around and there was Jean Gryllic on wooden crutches with a smile on his face, His face was pale and slightly gaunt but he seemed otherwise well. Joy replaced the anger within me and I hugged him without thinking. The ungrateful jerk already was forgotten. "Oof, easy there!" he groaned, pulling back.

"Sorry," I apologized. "But you're alive!" I was smiling like a fool. Thank the heavens he was well. I never would have forgiven myself if he had died.

Jean Gryllic grinned and said, "Takes more than a sword-stab to finish me off." I chuckled merrily and turned back to Dark Link who was gazing at me with a strange expression on his face. Jean Gryllic hopped past me and towards Dark Link. "Master Smithy, I thank you for everything. You have secured the safety of my village, brought back the women, and saved my life. We owe you a lot."

Dark Link sighed quietly and shook his head. "It's Luna who you should thank. I would be long gone had it not been for her," he said to everyone's surprise.

Jean Gryllic laughed and said, "Ah, we have a modest hero. Well, then, I thank you and the lovely Luna." Color crept onto my face as everyone's gaze turned towards me. I caught glimpse of Darnell in the very back and rushed to her side.

"Oh, but Darnell helped out, too," I added with a smile. Her rosy eyes went round with surprise as everyone's attention shifted towards her.

"I didn't do anything," Darnell muttered, a flush of red coloring her cheeks.

Jean Gryllic smiled widely and raised an eyebrow in a questioning way. "Very well, I thank you three for saving my people and myself," he said, bowing his head. Everyone followed his lead for a moment then straightened. With as much energy as a man in wooden crutches could summon, Jean Gryllic turned to the villagers. "I am going to make a sudden request of you. It's hasty, I realize, but I want to celebrate tonight with everyone. The next few weeks will be hard while we rebuild our village. Let's enjoy this evening with fun, rest tomorrow, and begin our tasks the day after that!" With an unexpected cheer, groups of people rushed in various directions, muttering about food, drink, and table to prepare. My eyelids began to droop and I stumbled forward. Darnell caught my shoulders and I smiled weakly at her only to receive a roll of her eyes.

"You are exhausted, little one," Dark Link said, taking my arm to keep me from falling.

"I'm fine," I assured, gaining back my balance and giving my head a shake.

"All of you are in need of a good rest," Jean Gryllic said turning back to the two story cabin that was his home. His eyes roved over our fatigued forms, noticing the grass stains, tears, and dirt on our clothing. "Come, we shall provide clothing and baths for all of you. Afterwards, you can rest until this evening."

The room we were given was just opposite the one we had previously been staying. It was a welcome relief to let my bones and hurting side be at ease on the soft sheets and fluffy pillows after scrubbing every inch of my skin. Sleep quickly overtook me and very little time seemed to have passed when I was woken up by Dark Link to join the hastily made festivities. The celebration was another blur within my mind. I was eating one moment and the next we were off again to bed. All that was left were the flashes of food, people's laughter and chatter, the flowing colors of the men and women that danced, and the happy running of the children that were around. Morning came after a good night's rest. It was a bit strange packing the very little we had and wonderful to hear of Night's return. The smart stallion had come back during the night and was eagerly waiting for us at the entrance of the house of the mayor. Breakfast was already made and people were bringing packages of food, clothing, water skins, and other pieces. I chuckled at Dark Link's slightly bewildered expression at the amount of stuff we had acquired.

"We shall need a pack pony and another for Darnell," he commented, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Already here," Jean Gryllic said as he and Reno appeared. Reno was leading a pony and another horse by their reins. Obvious satisfaction was in Jean Gryllic's face as he eyed me in the burgundy riding gown I was wearing. "These fellows may not be as kingly as Night but will indeed carry you far each day for very little. I give them to you as payment for the services you have rendered to my people."

Dark Link gave a tilt of his head but said nothing. He merely went to the considerable sized heap that had formed and began arranging them. Darnell joined him and I was left with Jean Gryllic. I hated to admit it, but I was still the city girl who was used to have everything taken care of. All I ever did was hand over my tickets at a bus station, keep my small bag close, and check in my luggage the few times I had traveled. I wasn't sure what to do until Jean Gryllic cleared his throat and I turned to look at him. "Luna, a word, if you please?" he asked. I felt like a child caught red-handed in the cookie jar but I nodded and followed him inside the cabin and took a left on one of the doors that lined the long hallway of the mayor's cabin. The spacious room was an office of some sort. It had a wooden desk and shelves lined the walls filled with papers and books. A window was situated behind the desk and the chair that sat behind the desk. I could see a patch of the village's square and the broken fountain. People were already hard at work even though today was supposed to be a day of rest. Jean Gryllic motioned for me to sit on one of the chairs facing the desk while he sat on the desk itself.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, feeling a strange awkwardness begin to creep in.

With a scratch of his head, he answered, "Besides the state of the village, no not really. I just have a few things to say. I won't keep you long. Master Smithy is just itching to hit the road."

"Ok, what is it?" I asked, folding my hands in my lap.

"I will not ask any private information but I sense something about you. I'm not quite sure to be honest but there is something that strikes me as strange and different about you," he began. "The attack on my village and the other villages was sort of a clue about it. Can't really say how but there you go. The Stalfos were adamant about getting their hands on you. This madness only ended once they did get their hands on you. I'm no genius but I'm no fool either."

"Jean Gryllic, I honestly do not know what they wanted with me. I can't even think about what they could've gained by getting me. I'm not special. I'm just a girl with no strength, hardly any brains, and nothing more," I said. It was mostly true. Except the part where I came from another world and I somehow ended in this strange place. Jean Gryllic continued to stare at me for a while, weighing the truth of my words. Satisfaction lit up in his eyes once more and he nodded.

"All right," he said, "one more thing Luna." All of a sudden, his eyes wandered everywhere but in my direction. Slight color rose in his cheeks and he finally looked at me again. "Will you not reconsider staying here?" Surprise was written all over my face and I bit my lip in thought. While it would be nice to not have to travel by horse anymore, I just couldn't bring myself to be separated from Dark Link. The mere thought frightened me and left me feeling helpless. Dark Link was the only one who really understood and believed my situation. I was sure Jean Gryllic could never do that.

"Why would you want me to stay?" I asked. It was his turn to be surprised at my question and a bashful smile crossed his face.

"Well, to be honest, I am not quite so sure. Think me vain, Luna, but you have me enthralled. It's probably foolish but it is the truth," he answered. I nodded, thinking over exactly how to phrase my response. "Luna, you don't have to answer. I can see it clearly on your face," he said kindly. I nodded, standing up

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

Jean Gryllic shook his head, "No, thank you, Luna." After a quick friendly embrace, I went outside where Dark Link and Darnell where waiting. I smiled broadly as Dark Link offered me his hand from on top of Night and helped me up to sit in front of him. Jean Gryllic and the villagers gathered around for a last farewell. "If you should ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask," he offered. Dark Link nodded silently and I wondered what was on his mind. He turned Night around and we were about to move out when Jean Gryllic said, "Master Smithy, you are, indeed, a lucky man, farewell." With a last wave to everyone, off we went and left the village behind.

* * *

><p><strong>[Dark Link's POV]<strong>

Gryllic's words remained within me long after we had left the cover of the forests of Hyrule. I was left to wonder what in the name of Din made Gryllic regard me as "lucky". As far as I was concerned, I thought of myself as neither unfortunate or otherwise. In fact, I regarded myself as a bringer of misfortune. The last few hundred years had been but a respite in the wretched never-ending cycle between the Heroes and I. My strength to defy the Evil King had been put to the test countless times during the last Hero's journey. Countless opportunities had presented themselves when I could have fulfilled my destiny without the Hero or his companion aware of the danger I presented. I was…glad when the Hero and the Princess had come victorious. It meant that I was free for another few hundred years before I had to contemplate whether to continue to remain invisible or pursue the next Hero. I wondered if I'd have the strength to remain inconspicuous.

"You look so serious." I looked towards the fire that Luna and Darnell had set up to find a pair of silver eyes looking at my direction.

"You should rest, Luna," I suggested.

"I can't sleep," she countered, getting up from the place she had been previously resting. A breeze ran by, bringing with it Luna's sweet scent. I had become finely attuned to it from having her on the saddled day in and out. I was familiar with the way her breath came evenly in and out and the way she moved her muscles whenever they became tired from being in the saddle. It was with a surprise that I had become so at ease in her proximity in so small an amount of time. She smiled as she stood before me. "Anyways, you should rest too," she pointed out.

"I do not require much rest, little one," I objected.

"Anyways, what were you thinking?" she asked after a few moments of silence. I was reluctant to answer. Luna had no idea what I was capable of, the danger she was living in. Her eyes, whenever they were turned towards me, were always full of trust I had never deserved. Would she leave were she to know all I had committed? Of course she would. Luna would never be acquainted with a murdered, a bringer of havoc. "Dark Link?" Her eyes were fixed on my own. The moonlight reflected on her silver eyes made them all the more intense to look upon. Concern was evident and I had the sensation that, perhaps, she would stay.

"Wishful thoughts," I answered to her question. Luna nodded in understanding.

"What do you wish for?" she asked, never removing her gaze from mine.

"There are too many," I said. I longed to start anew, to erase the atrocities I had committed in the past.

"You know, I've been meaning to thank you," she said after more moments of silence. "You've been so helpful and protected from so much."

"It was nothing, Luna," I assured.

"No, it really was a big deal," she objected. "No one's really protected me as you have, not even Big Brother." And there was the sadness I had previously witnessed visible in her gentle face. Her lower lip trembled slightly until she bit down on it, a habit I had noticed she did whenever she was hurting. With a deep breath she continued, "I don't know how you do it. You seem so brave and not in the least bit afraid. I would never be capable of doing all you have done."

"You have shown bravery, too," I said. Her stare became questioning so I continued. "It takes courage to simply be allowed captivity by monsters like the Stalfos. Not many would confront a man in rage like the fool of Gryllic's village."

"And you defended me, remember?" she said with another smile.

"I do not deserve your gratitude, Luna," I said and she sighed, objecting my words.

Her next move was beyond what I could have imagined. Her scent was suddenly all around me, as were her slender arms. Luna pressed her forehead against my chest and I was all the more aware of just how warm her body was. In the extreme proximity, I was able to listen to the sound of the beating of her heart. She drew back, placing her soft hands against either side of my face and rose on tiptoe. "Thank you, for everything. I'd be so lost without you," she said and pressed her lips very softly against my cheek. With another smile, she let go, turned away, and was walking away to where she had lain in the floor before I could so much as react. I watched as she got comfortable wrapped in her cloak and, not long after that, drifted off to sleep. However, I was left with the feeling of her soft lips on my cheek, the soft feeling of her hands, and the feeling of her incredible warmth.

Perhaps Gryllic was right…

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed that! Please leave a review and I will try to post the next chapter soon, though I won't promise anything... <strong>

**Take care until next time  
><strong>

**- Dea Lux  
><strong>


End file.
